My Vampire Housekeeper
by Erratical
Summary: Tohru Honda was a normal girl, living with her mother and going to school. Her life changes dramatically when her mother and her are attacked by a vampire named Akito. They are seperated and Tohru is turned. Kyoru! Dedicated to Raphael Vidal.
1. What are you?

I do not own fruits basket. :

--

Okie, this story has been changed sooo many times.

It used to be my own personal story that I turned into a fan fiction, but please be kind.

I haven't written much in a long time, and this chapter is gonna be short.

--

The gravel dug into my knees as I fell to the ground next to the body of my mother, Kyoko Honda. Blood pooled around her, the once beautiful locks of light hair was darkened with the crimson tone of blood. The look in her eyes was unreadable, she did not even look my way. The once steady rise and fall of her chest weakened, and was shakey. My eyes trailed to her slender neck, two puncture wounds. It looked to be the source of the blood. Without thinking I pressed my fingers against the wound, my mind tried to piece this all together. What could have happened? _Oh mom, who did this to you? _Her beautiful face went pale, the tears that whelled up in my eyes fell down my cheek. Using my blood soaked hand I stroked her face. Cold, deathly cold.

"M-mom. . Who did this to you?" I stuttered, my chin trembled as the words made their way out. No answer. Just a vacant look on her face. It didn't even look like she was in any kind of pain. "Mom! I'm scared, please! Don't leave me. ." I whimpered, the salty tears never ceased. I placed my ear to her heart, the slow rise of her chest comforted me slightly. She was alive. Her heart beat was weak.

"Tohru. ." Her hoarse voice said, the intake of her breath was shakey. I lifted my head to look at her. Her eyes widen, she looked terrified. "Tohru, run!" She ordered through clenched teeth.

"No! I'm not leaving you mom, your all I have. I love you, you can't make me leave." Never, in my life have I refused to listen to this woman. But her demand. . It was impossible. Her eyes closed, and her brow wrinkled, it looked as if she was concentrating on something.

"Please." She pleaded, her voice sounded forced and urgent. Before I could deny her request she lurched forward, grabbing her chest.

"Mom!" I cried, she writhed out in pain. Sweat trickled down her forhead. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, in an attempt to comfort her. It didn't seem to comfort her at all, it seemed to cause her more pain. She fought against my hold. Reluctantly, I released her.

"Tohru, please. . Run." She pleaded once more, this time she looked at me. The look in her eyes. . I will never forget. A combination of fear and love. A low growl sounded behind me, my mother's eyes watered. "I told you, Tohru. . Run." She said, more desperatly now. Her eyes directed over my shoulder.

"Mom--?" I tried to finish, but I was startled by a cold hand that ran down the back of my neck and down my back. Even over the fabric of my blue school uniform I could feel the cold, clamy hand. Slowly, I turned my head. A pale face hovered over my shoulder. His features were so feminine, I almost mistaked him for a woman until he spoke.

"You foolish girl." He said, venom dripping from every word. He was so beautiful, ebony locks framed his face perfectly. The paleness of his skin contrasted so well with his dark hair. His lips were placed in a smirk as he watched my mother's dying body. "You should have listened to her you know. ." He murmured as he pressed his cold lips against the base of my neck. The hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"Who are you? Did you do this?" I choked out, my throat felt tight. He chuckled, a throaty sound.

"Her blood was quite fullfilling, I hope your's will be the same." He said, his voice caused a shiver to ripple through my body. My mother's raspy voice spoke once more.

"Please. . Let her go. . I'll do anything. I beg you." Her eyes looked dead, but her voice held so much determination and hope. The man's lips left my neck, and he moved towards her. So gracefully, he kneeled down next to her.

"And what could you possibly do for me, my dear?" He asked, as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. My stomach dropped, at the sight of this evil creature touching my mother. But what could I do?

"Finish me, and leave her be. ." She whispered weakly, the man smiled. Not one of content, but one of malice. He turned to me, an evil gleam in his, and before I could even blink I was on the floor. His strong hands holding me down, my breath hitched in my throat as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The pain only lasted a second as it replaced with a feeling of pure bliss.

My eyes fluttered closed, as I enjoyed the serene feeling this was giving me. My mother's whimpering voice brought me to my senses. Along with the strange coldness I was feeling, as the warm blood drained from my body. It was then that I attempted to move, but it was like a being held down by a cement. I couldn't move an inch.

"Save my daughter! Please!" My mother pleaded to someone I can only assume that was walking by. _Oh mother, no one can save us now. . . _The man didn't seemed phased by my mother's plea and kept working at my vein. Little black dots began to invade my vision, as my eyes felt heavy. Again I heard my mother's voice, this time a reply came with it.

"Akito!" A male voice said. The man let my body go instantly, and I fell to the ground with a rough thump. Luckily for me I was merely inches off the ground.

"Ah, Hatori. Come to dine with me?" He asked, I struggled to keep my eyes opened as I focused on the other man. He was tall, taller than the man I assumed was Akito. He was so handsom, He looked a bit older than Akito. One of his eyes was covered by a curtain of hair. The one chocolate brown eye that I did see was full of sympathy as he looked at me now.

"Akito, you can not keep doing this--" He started but Akito's angry voice interupted him.

"Doing what?! Sustaining myself? Do you suggest I die of thirst?" He snapped. Hatori inhaled deep and looked at me once more.

"There are other ways to feed without killing mortals you realize." He said as calmly as he could. Sympathy carved on his beautiful features. "Please Akito, leave them. They've suffered enough." Akito looked conflicted as he looked between my mother and I. Until finally his debating eyes stopped on my mother. I closed my eyes and before I could open them I could hear my mother's muffled cry as he finished her off. The tears that fell down my cheek were cold, I didn't dare open my eyes.

"This one is mine." Akito's smooth voice said, Hatori's voice didn't answer him. His footsteps retreated away from us, and I opened my eyes once more.

"What are you?" I asked the man standing before me.

"A vampire."

--

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

This is gonna be a kyoru,

but kyo doesnt come out just yet. . . so bear with me :

peace,

Sophie.


	2. My New Home

Again. .

I do not own fruits basket. ..;

--

Thank you all for reviewing, I luh you for it!

oh and not all of them are going to vampires. A few of the Sohma's will be human.

Heres that summary I promised ;;

Tohru Honda was a normal girl, living with her mother and going to school. Her life changes dramatically when her mother and her are attacked by a vampire named Akito. They are seperated and Tohru is turned. A kind vampire named Hatori takes her to a safe house. During her turning, she is plagued with visions of her mother. Then, one night she has a dream of a certain carrot-top. What happens when she meets this mystery boy?

Still a bad summary..

But I'm so bad at them .

Okie so, this is chapter two. . I hope I get some reviews. (hint hint) .;;

--

_Vampire. . _

Vampires don't exsist! What was this man talking about? He was kneeling next to me now, the same sympathy on his face as before. He was so inhumanly beautiful. . Flawless skin, strong jaw, straight nose. . Not a flaw on this man. He looked away from me now, like he was contemplating something.

"Am I dying?" I asked, finally getting the courage to ask him. He looked at me again, those eyes burning into mine. After a moment he lowered his head. I waited patiently for my answer, hoping I would be on my way to my grave very soon. Hopefully to heaven with my mother. How lovely that would be. It felt like eternity since she was taken away, and only ten minutes had passed. It was the first time in my life that I actually had some resentment towards someone. Ever. All my life I had been the girl who was kind, loyal, and helpful. No negative thoughts ever crossed my mind. And this, this was the first time I have ever wished death on someone.

"You will be. ." He said in a low voice. It sounded like he wanted to add more.

"I see, and my mother?" I asked, hoping that some how. . Some way she would make it. He shook his head.

"Probably already dead and reborn." He said, some what casually. Like it was normal for a person to die and live again. "What is your name?" He asked, I thought for a while. So much had gone on in the passed twenty minutes that I almost forgot my name entirely.

"Tohru, Tohru Honda." I replied, a grunt in my voice as a sharp pain stuck my body like a lightening bolt. He nodded.

"Tohru, I can help you. If you would consider this help. Perhaps you will meet your mother again this way." He said, remorse in his voice. My eyes brightened slightly, as much as it could in this grim situation.

"How?" I asked, almost desperatly.

"What would you say if I told you, your a vampire right now. As we speak, your the same as I." He said, my eyes widened. _How? Thats not possible, I mean. . I don't feel any different. _ He must have saw the confusion on my face because he went on. "When a vampire bites you, the venom from the saliva immeaditly goes to work. It changes your dna, and makes you cold blooded. It makes you thirst for blood. But. . Being a newborn vampire, you need to feed right away. Not of human or animal blood. But that of an immortal. Or a vampire like myself." He explained, it was a lot more clear to me now. But what was he saying? He wanted me to feed off him, to become strong enough to survive. So without his blood, I die?

"And what will happen to me, once I feed off you?" I gulped, trying to get the lump out of my throat.

"You'll become stronger, faster, even your senses will be enhanced, and in most cases you inherit a gift. It may take a while to control that gift, but in time you will master it." He said, and went on. "There is a few downsides to being one of us. . The thirst mainly, but also, the sun's rays it makes us vunerable. It renders us slightly weaker than a mortal. Thats why we usually come out at night, hence the legends of vampires being burned in the sun."

"How long do I have to make my decision?" I asked, not knowing whether it would be wise to take him up on his offer. For all I know, he could be just as horrible as the man who did this. My eyes narrowed at the thought of Akito. How I wish I would meet him again, maybe if I was a vampire I would have the strength to take him on. .

"About two minutes." He said, that didn't give me much time did it. . I inhaled deep and let out a heavy sigh as I nodded my head.

"Alright." I whispered, from the corner of my eye I could see him bring his wrist to his mouth. And withen two seconds the sweet smell of his blood met my nose. My mouth watered. It frightened me how much I wanted his blood. How much I wanted to taste it. Soon I would be able to, he brought his wrist over my mouth and let the blood drip. It fell on my chin and lips. I grabbed his arm bringing it to my lips and letting the sweet liquid trickle down my throat. It was cold, when blood should be warm. I took a curious look at the man who was offering me this sweet meal.

It looked so painful for him. His brow was wrinkled, he was grinding his teeth together. I forced myself to stop, I couldn't just keep hurting him like this. It was low of me. How could I even do this, when someone did the same to me. My thoughts were interupted when a pain hit me. The worst pain I had ever felt. It was like dying a horrible death ten fold. The man was standing above me, looking away again. My heart grew weak, and the pain began to dull.

"Your dying now." He said, I paniced. How could he lie to me like this? Kill me, maybe I could have continued my life! How could I trust this creature! My vision began to fail me. And before I knew it, I was unconcious.

--

My body felt unnaturally cold, but I didn't shiver or feel uncomfortable. It felt normal for some reason. . Actually, I felt better than I have ever felt in my entire life. Stronger, healthier, even my senses felt like they had gotten stronger. Especially my sense of smell. Without even opening my eyes I could tell there was a vase of roses next to me. I could also tell that no one had cleaned the dry blood off my neck, I could still smell it. Strong. . My mouth began to water at the thought of blood.

I felt a presence next to me, it didn't feel threatening, but still fear rushed through me. I couldn't remember much that had happened, all I remember kneeling next to my mother. Her telling me to run, I see why now. . With little effort I managed to open my eyes. It was completely dark, the only light was that of a small candle. Even with the poor lighting the room looked to be illuminated in light to me. I could plainly see a light colored dresser against the wall next to a window covered with pretty maroon colored drapes. The walls were a creamy white color, and there was a second twin sized bed on the opposite side of the room. I had maroon colored quilts, matching th drapes. A light wooden bedframe. There was a small woven rug between the two beds.

"Oh, dear. Your up! Thank the heavens! I was begining to think you weren't going to make it." A sweet voice said, cheerfully. I turned to see a plump middle aged woman. She wore spectacles over her small brown eyes. She had a slightly tanned skin tone, and curly brown hair that barely reached her shoulders. My eyes went from her face to her neck, I could see the vein perfectly. Come to think of it, I could actually smell her blood. It smelled delicious! I forced myself to look back at her face. Clearing my throat, I mustered enough will to smile a bit.

"Hello, I'm sorry to be a bother, but where am I?" I asked as polietly as I could, given the situation I was in. I needed answers and I needed them now. Using the palms of my hands I pushed myself up into a sitting position. The woman looked at me, bewildered. With a gentle hand she pushed me back down.

"Don't strain yourself." She warned as she placed a tin goblet on the nightstand, it reaked of blood, not human. The smell wasn't so appitiezing as her own but I couldn't keep my eyes off it. Using most of my will power I tore my eyes away to look at her.

"I feel fine, I promise." I assured her, she shook her head in dissapproval.

"You've been screaming ever since Hatori brought you in." She said while looking at the door as if he would come in at any moment.

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am, where is here?" I asked, she smiled and pointed to herself.

"My house, Hatori told me to keep an eye on you while he went to talk to Yuki and Shigure." She said, throwing the names in like I already new them. Sensing my curiousity she elborated. "Yuki and Shigure own a safe house for vampires. They recently closed it down because of all the betrayls. But, hopefully they will allow you to live with them." I nodded, deep in thought now. So I was depending on two men I never met? What a day. . There was a knock at the door. I shot the woman a startled look. It could be anyone beyond that

door. It could be the man who did this to me. I was frightened.

"It's me Sakuya." A familiar voice said.

"Ah, Hatori. Come in." She said, as the words left her mouth the door opened. In stepped Hatori, I smiled weakly at him. He stepped towards me, he looked me over for a while. It was uncomfortable. Like I was being examined, to be sold. Or like I was a lab rat or something.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me after a while. I hesitated for a moment, could I really tell him that I wanted to suck every drop of blood out of Sakuya's body? No, I rather not. So I lied.

"I feel fine." I said curtly. Short, sweet, and to the point. He looked at me with disbelieving eyes. It took every ounce of displine in my body to keep my focus, and not think about the woman's sweet aroma. It's ironic how before all this, blood made me sick. And now, what I wouldn't give to have just one taste. Just one. I shook the thoughts out of my head and hoisted myself out of bed.

"I'm just. . Going to step into the hall for a moment." I murmured, shooting the woman an apologetic look. She seemed to understand why. As soon as I was out of the room I let out the breath I was holding. _I can't stay here. ._ Without another thought, I rushed down the hall and through the screen door that lead outside. It was dark out, the stars were hidden by rain clouds. The moon managed to poke it's way behind a small cloud. It was beautiful. Everything looked so more significant to me now. How the trees swayed in the wind. Like they were dancing with eachother. How every now and then the wind would make this sound, as if singing a melody. My vampire eyes were so curious, as I scanned my surroundings.

"Tohru." Hatori's voice said behind me, I didn't turn. "Tohru, I understand this is rather difficult. . And I am deeply sorry that this happened the way it did and--" He started but I turned around and held up my hand for him to stop.

"Don't apologize, you saved me. Gave me a new life. Allbeit a strange, unfamiliar life. But a life none the less, I should be nothing but grateful. Thank you, Hatori. For everything." I said, my lips curved up in a little smile. He must have seen a flicker of sadness in my eyes cause his was full of pity.

"Anyways, I wanted to show you something. I wanted you to see it before you discover it on your own." He said, thats when I realized he was holding a small silver mirror. He handed it to me, I grabbed the handle. Not looking into it at first.

"What's this for?" I was curious now, before he said anything I snuck a peek in the mirror. What I saw almost made me drop the mirror. It was like a stranger was looking back at me. My skin was pale as death, my blue eyes looked liked they'd changed three tones darker. There was no life in my eyes. They looked blank and sorrowful. I parted my lips to reveal to pointy white fangs. The sight of that made me snap my mouth shut. This was unnatural. Hell, I was unnatural! I tore my eyes away, and handed the mirror back to Hatori.

"You see, your one of us now. ." Hatori said and began to walk down a small path, he motioned for me to follow him. I didn't bother to ask questions of where we were headed. I had more important questions at the moment.

"Hatori. ." I said, rather shyly. He looked at me, incouraging me to go on. "Could you. . . Tell me about, what happened?" I asked, trying so hard to word the question exactly right. He looked ahead again, with a nod he began to speak.

"Well the vampire that turned, his name is Akito. Now Akito is in my blood line, but he doesn't exactly have the same morals as Yuki, Shigure, and I. Along with the other members of our family." He began.

"Theres more of you?" I asked, sincerly interested. He nodded.

"Yes, you'll meet them soon enough. We're heading to Shigure's right now. It's not too far, just a five minute walk." I nodded, and looked at him to see if he had more to say. "Akito, must be looking to form an army of some sort. Because he took--"

"My mom. . He took her with him, didn't he?" I asked, tears building up in my eyes. Hatori nodded, he had a grim look on his face. Like he knew my mother was not alright. Knew she wasn't safe with this, Akito. "Is there any hope for my mother? I mean, can she be saved?" I asked, the little bit of hope I had in me was crushed when he spoke again.

"It's too late, if she's under Akito's wing. . Akito will be all she knows, hes probably already taught her how to feed." He explained, I could tell he was trying his hardest to be gentle with the news, but it was not softening the blow one bit. So I decided to change the subject.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, my eyes directed at the ground. I could see him nod from the corner of my eye so I continued. "Well, I was wondering. . Does it make me evil, if I desired that woman's blood in there?" I asked, remembering how delictable the woman's blood smelled. The way she looked to me, it wasn't even like I was looking at a human being. In my eyes she looked like a platter of food. Which frightened me, I mean just a couple days ago I would never dream of hurting anyone. Now. . I was capable of murdering someone. And with my new found strength and blood lust, I probably could.

"It doesn't make you evil, it makes you a vampire." He corrected. Even his words didn't seem to help me much.

--

I gulped as we approached a small clearing, a large white manor sat at the end of the opening. It was lovely, big windows in the front, four pillars held up the roof over the porch. The grass around the house seemed a bit overgrown, but other than that it was beautiful. Which made me wonder, how could a vampire have money to construct such a beautiful house?

"It's beautiful." I gaped, it truely was the most stunning house I had ever seen. But the question was still bugging me. Hatori seemed to see the confusion on my face so he elaborated.

"Yuki, Shigure, and I sometimes take up career from time to time. We can do mostly anything. Yuki, sometimes enrolls in school, since he has the physical appearance of a highschool student. He was turned when he was seventeen. So he fits in with the highschool children." He said, a faint smile graced his lips. School, I had almost forgot about that. Maybe, I could go back to school as well. . But would I be able to handle it? With all the warm blooded students running around every which way. I might have a little accident. I decided not to bring it up. "Come." He instructed, as we made our way up to the front door. The grass stretched all the way up to my knees.

"Why is the yard so unkept?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound rude. I was just geniunely curious.

"Yuki and Shigure aren't to helpful around the house, they seem to cause more damage when they try to straighten up." Hatori explained, a chuckle in his voice. The first time I heard this man laugh about something. We reached the house and Hatori knocked on the door, my nervousness got the better of me and I began fiddling with my fingers. "Don't be nervous. Everyone here is quite friendly." He assured, giving me a small pat on the back.

The door opened, and I head to adjust my eye level. A short blonde haired boy, moved aside to let us in. He was the most adorable child I had ever seen! His cute blonde hair bounced a bit when he walked, huge light brown eyes that seemed so full of life. A goofy grin was placed on his lips as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. It surprised me how friendly this child was.

"You must be Tohru! Hi! I'm Momiji." He introduced, he seemed so excited. As if he hadn't seen anyone in years. It was flatering though, I let him drag me further into the house.

"It's very nice to meet you, Momiji." I said, a cheerful smile plastered on my face. He giggled and stopped, causing me to bump into him. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said quickly, he just ignored me and shot me a beautiful smile. My heart melted, and I just wanted to squeeze this little boy.

"I hope you like the house! I hope you stay, everyone just comes and goes. . I hope you stay." He babbled, I smiled and nodded my head. Could I stay? That was the question, I hadn't talked to the owner of the house at all. What if he didn't want me? "He will!" Momiji answered my thoughts. . Wait, how? "I can read minds." He said casually. _This should be interesting. _Momiji nodded his cute little head and turned to me again. "You want me to show you to your room, you look sleepy." He offered, come to think of it. That sounded nice, to have a nice place to rest for a while. Some time to think. "So. . Thats a yes?" He said, answering my thoughts again. Some where to think in private, I laughed nervously knowing he probably heard that. "Don't worry, it does get on people's nerves that I listen to their thoughts. . I can tune you out, if you'd like."

"Please?" I asked, it was weird having someone in my head. My thoughts felt so public.

"Done." He said with a giggle and lead me up the winding staircase.

--

Momiji led me to a narror white door, with a crystal doorknob on it. He had skipped the whole way there, dragging me with him. But he managed to stay out of my head, so I was pretty grateful for that much. Momiji twisted the doorknob and pushed it open. My eyes glistened when I saw where I would be staying, I stepped inside for a better view.

I gasped, the room was beautiful. The large bed, covered in thick blankets the color of rose petals. A white vanity mirror against the wall. There was a very small crystal chandileer above the bed. A small nightstand sat next to the bed the same color as the mirror. On the other side of the bed a white dresser sat. I walked into the room, the smell of roses met my nose. I searched for the source. On top of the dresser was a vase full of white roses. My fingers ran across the ebony bed frame.

"Do you like it?" He asked from the doorway, I spun around. My face said it all. "I'm glad." He was about to turn and leave, when I spoke.

"Why do I still feel the need to breathe? I'm dead right? I shouldn't have to." I said inhaling again.

"You don't need to, it's invoulantary really." He explained. "Hold your breath." I did so. For almost two minutes the whole time I felt uncomfortable though. The breath I was holding escaped and I took another breath and continued to breathe normally. "You see?"

"I do." I said, my eyes glued to the floor.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. See you tomorrow, Tohru!" He said and after a moment I heard the door close. Followed by the soft footsteps decending down the hall. I stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do. The vanity mirror came my mind, I walked over to it and sat down in the small white chair it provided. I looked at the stranger residing in the mirror.

Chalky white skin just like the man's, I touched the skin underneath my eyes. It didn't look bruised or anything, like Hatori's eyes seemed to have small bruises underneath. Maybe that happens in time. The strangers silky brown hair fell over her shoulder. The stranger's eyes were a brillant shade of blue, and held such sadness. I shifted my hair to fall behind my back and examined my neck. Two puncture wounds, from where the man. . . Akito had bitten me. It looked like it happened months ago, it was perfectly healed. Just a scar.

--

Okie so I know this chapter was kinda sucky. .

But it will be better in the next chapter,

promise n.n

R&R please ..

-- Sophie


	3. Who is that strange man of my dreams?

Thanks for the reviews n.n

And animeboylover that was a very good suggestion :

If I can work it out in the story I'll use it, because I already have it pretty much written out, just gotta re-write a lot of it. . u.u

On with chapter 3!

The more reviews I get the faster I update. Okie?

For the people reviewing. Thank youuu

--

I do not own fruits basket.

--

After running out of things to explore in my new habitat, like the dresser full of clothes that were my exact size. It was strange, like they were prepared for my arrival. At this moment in time, after all I had been through, I didn't doubt it one bit. After running a comb through my tangled brown locks, I walked to the huge mattress and fell back on it. My arms behind my head. It felt like hours had gone by since I woke up from my little nap. And I couldn't even tell what time it was because the room didn't have a clock. Come to think of it, I don't recall seeing one in the house at all. It makes sense, time is infinite for vampires. . What kind of a purpose would a clock be for a vampire? A constant reminder that no matter how much time goes by, they remain the same. How depressing, that is going to be my life now.

The corners of my mouth turned down at the thought of spending eternity as a cold blooded being. With a deep sigh, I closed my eyes. I hadn't gotten that much sleep because everytime I closed my eyes my mother's face was starring back at me. Like her image was etched on the back of my eye lids. And there she was now, starring back at me. As if she was standing right there infront of me. I bit my now trembling lip as I tried to force her image away. She looked so hurt and betrayed. _Oh mom, if there was anything I could have done I would have. I swear. ._ My mother's mouth curved up into a smile, her eyes full of love. _I love you. _Then she was gone, tears began to prick at my eyes and a lump formed in my throat.

I silently cursed Akito for doing this to her, and myself. . I wanted him dead and burried. . Of course, he's already dead, so wishing death on him was completely useless. How dare he take my life away? My life was complete! I had everything I would ever need. Two best friends, a mother who loved me. . But he, he just ruined all that in five minutes. How could something so complex as a life be so easily taken away. It shouldn't be this way, I never did a thing wrong in my life. God must truely hate good girls. .

Unconsiously, I put my index finger to my left fang to test it's sharpness. It was definatly sharp because it pricked my finger. The crimson droplet captivated my attention. The smell of it was driving me insane. Well, more insane than I probably already was. Ugh, will my blood dry out already? Would it ever? I stuck my bleeding finger in my mouth, it didn't taste so good as Hatori's blood did. . Infact it tasted dreadful, like old milk. . I guess my blood could be considered stale.

My now sensitve ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming up the hall. I knew it was Momiji, judging by how light they sounded. Unless there was another child around these parts. Not bothering to wait untill he knocked, I rushed to open the door. I'd been cooped up in the room for most of the day and I needed to see another face. Besides that stranger in my mirror.

As I suspected, it was Momiji. A wide smile on his face, he was holding a goblet of something. It smelled strongly of blood. My breath grew heavy as he lifted the cup towards me. I tilted my head up to get a better wiff of it.

"Drink!" He instructed, that pleasant smile still on his face. Does this kid ever stop smiling? I did as he told me and brought the silver goblet to my lips and took my first gulp, the taste was awful! My detest for it had me spitting it out.

"Bleh. ." I muttered in disgust, he only giggled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, it takes some time to get used to. . It's goat's blood." He elaborated, which made sense. Hatori did mention that they don't feed off humans. . . And I had no problem with that, no matter how horrible this tasted. With out another thought, I gulped the warm liquid down, when I finished I found myself wanting more. My tounge traced the edges of my lips, hungry. I handed the goblet back to Momiji. He must have read my expression, or my mind. Who knows, because he smiled. "I'm sorry thats all we have for now, Tohru."

"That's fine, I don't want to be a pig or anything." I said with a smile, waving him off.

"Yuki and Shigure are back, but Yuki is sort of busy, and Shigure is off writting somewhere. . Would you like to meet some of the family?" He asked, the enthusiasm caused a small smile to appear on my face.

"I'd love to." I said, in reality I was actually quite nervous. . In my previous life I never had a lot of contact with men. Especially exceptionally gorgeous men. From the three vampires I'd met so far, I could tell that this species was gifted with perfection. I mean even Momiji, he looked young and innocent. . But his handsom boyish features were unmistakeable. Momiji seemed amused now, like I had just told him a joke. It took me only a minute to realize that he was in my head again. _You promised. . _I scolded in my head, knowing he would hear it.

"Sorry, sorry. ." He said, with that same amused smile on his face. I just shook my head in disapproval.

--

Momiji led me down the winding staircase, and into a small sitting room I had passed when I first arrived. The black sofas lay against the walls, a young man sitting on the arm of the larger one. My eyes grew wide as I took in his appearance. His peculiar silver hair, reached almost to down passed his slim back. Two beautiful golden orbs watched me curiously as I walked closer to him. He wore a white button up shirt and black pants that covered his long legs. He had those bruise like shadows under his eyes as well but it did not falture his beauty one bit, if anything it added to his mysterious look. He rose from his seat and gave me a deep bow.

"Greetings, Tohru." He said politely, his voice velvety soft. He grabbed my hand and lifted it, pressing his cold lips to the back of it. The zombie butterflies in my stomach went wild. He must've seen my fluster because he laughed at me. "Aren't you sweet little one. Come to Ayame!" He said seductivly and pulled me against him, putting a pale hand under my chin making me look at him. His eyes smoldered at me, I shrieked. Momiji seemed used to this because he didn't say anything.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, pushing against his chest. He only chuckled and let me go, as soon as he did Hatori showed up, from what seemed like no where. He swatted Ayame on the back of the head.

"Is it too much to ask for you to behave for five minutes while I'm away?" He scolded, as if he were talking to a child. Ayame whimpered and gave him an innocent look.

"But Hatori, my love! She was trying to seduce me, do you not see!" He accused, his hand to his forhead in a dramatic stance. Hatori only rolled his eyes, as Ayame flung his arms around his shoulders. "You know I love you, and only you!" His voice full of passion as he began to stroke his hair.

"Are you done?" Hatori asked, Momiji and I sat back on the plush sofas watching the scene. Ayame let out a high pitched giggle and let him go.

"Yes, yes. . Quite done." He said happily, playfully blowing him a kiss. What was that all about? Until now, I thought vampires were mostly serious folke. Momiji was rather laid back and cheerful but not excentric.

"You'll have to excuse him. We haven't had many visitors in a while." He explained, the man had taken his place back on the couch and was looking in the opposite direction. "His name is Ayame, I hope you can forgive him for his rudeness." He said, glaring at him. Ayame chuckled again. "Your deplorable." Hatori muttered.

"It's okay really." I said butting in. They both looked at me curiously, Ayame smiled softly at me and Hatori just looked unsettled. Their attention made me nervous, and I eyed the ground. Momiji placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tohru. You'll get used to all this soon!" He said, his voice incouraging. "I hope you stay with us. . ." His voice so friendly it made me smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, the smile fading after a moment. He shook his head.

"Lets not think on the negatives. For the time being, I think we should introduce your new family." Hatori said. The way he said it made me frown, family? My family is dead, and now my new family is dead as well. . There really is something wrong with me.

--

I lay on my bed recalling the day. Nothing like this had ever happened before. . In one day my whole life changed. How could it happen so quickly? Everything felt so unreal, like it was all a dream. A very realistic dream. . I had met the rest of the inhabitants of the house, they were all relatively friendly. Shigure was the first they introduced me to, he smiled warmly at me then sang to himself. "Highschool girls, highschool girls." While cleaning the little wooden table infront of him. He was rather handsom too. Messy ebony hair, light brown eyes. I didn't really get a good look at him because Momiji was rushing me off to meet someone else.

Next I met Hatsuharu, he had the strangest hair. All white, with black at the bottom. He said it was natural, but I have my doubts. He was friendly enough, but he kept to himself. He had stunning grey eyes, covered by long dark lashes. Again, I had very little time to chat, as Momiji introduced me to Ritsu, who was very quick to apologize, for every little thing he did. Even when it wasn't his fault. When I first saw this man, I truely thought he was a woman. Until Momiji whispered to me, that he was undeed a he afterall. Now Kisa was the last one I met. Meeting her mad my heart hurt. . She looked to be only tweleve years old. But one look in her eyes told me she was much older than tweleve. I couldn't imagine, being stuck in a child's body for eternity. It seemed awful. She was sweet. . Adorable, and friendly.

The whole room was in complete darkness. My eyes focused on the ceiling, the smell of roses still filled the room. My mother's face flashed through my mind, "What have they done to you brother?" I asked the ceiling, not expecting an answer. After a while of laying there, I finally felt comfortable enough to sleep. Though. . My dreams provided no comfort.

**I stood at a fork in the road, the ground was soaked in blood on one of the paths. The other was free of blood, and the trail looked safer than the other. The blood soaked path seemed to draw me more than the safe one. Slowly I began to walk towards the path. When I reached the mouth of the path, I was pushed roughly to the ground by an unseen force. Frustrated, I jumped to my feet and lunged towards the path once more. The invisible force would not let me pass, and seemed to get angrier everytime I tried to force my way in. My gaze shifted towards the other path, and I tried to walk towards it, a feeling of happiness and light rushed through me when I got close. **

**A form appeared, he stood deep in the path. It was a tall slender man, his silky skin chalky white. Violet hair reached a little passed his chin, his strange purple eyes met mine's. He gave me an inviting smile, and stretched an arm towards me. Like he was telling me to join in him hand in hand. I looked back at the other path, and my eyes widened. My mother, Kyoko stood there. The love that I longed for was evident in her eyes, I smiled at her and began to walk towards her. I felt like someone was calling me, but I heard no sound. My mother shouted at me.**

**"Stay back! Run!" She ordered, my feet felt like they were glued to the ground. My mother leaned forward, holding her stomach. A scream of anguish left her mouth, I fought against the grip the ground had on me. When it finally let me move, my mother vanished. In her place stood the vulgar vampire. Akito. **

**I tried to yell out the words, 'I'll kill you.' But they were lost in my throat, and I couldn't find my voice now. He smirked at me. **

**The scenary changed. Now I stood in an open field, the violet haired god stood on one side and the ebony haired one on the other. They looked like they would engage in battle. When they lunged for eachother, anger writen all over their faces I jumped forward to block their attacks. My surroundings changed once again, now I was standing behind a bush, concealing myself from view. I granted myself a peek, to see what was beyond the brush.**

**A strange boy sat leaned against a tree, he had strange. . White strings sticking out of his ears. I followed the wires and it lead to a small black rectangle. It was confusing I didn't understand what that device was. The man wore odd clothing. He wore a black shirt, the sleeves were cut short and it had some sort of writing on it. Around his waist was a strange belt like thing, it had silver studs. His pants were a grey color. On his feet there were black shoes, I'd never seen shoes like that before. His face was very handsom. . He wasn't a vampire. He had slightly tanned, his crimson eyes looked like they were focused on something far away. His lashes were so long and dark, his peculiar orange hair reached to his earlobes. **

**The cover that the brush provided vanished and the man looked at me. He gave me a charming smile and waved a hand at me, telling me to come join him. I obeyed, but stopped at a good distance away from him. He frightened me. Not knowing who he was.**

**"Tohru, whats the matter?" He asked in a silky smooth voice. I tried to speak but couldn't. He seemed to understand though. "Come listen." He directed as he pulled one of the strings out of his ears. It startled me and I took a step back. This seemed to entertain him, he gave me an encouraging look. "Come on Tohru, you've seen an ipod before haven't you?" He asked dubiously. My brows furrowed as I tried to think of the words meaning. We had stereos, thats about all I remember. No ipod. "Listen to it. You'll like it." He insisted, his voice alluring. I timidly kneeled down next to him, he placed the small string in my ear. The sound was music, but it was strange. **

_because these are my last words_

_  
and this is my last breath_

_  
i'd give you everything_

_  
if there was something left_

_  
i have nothing left to prove_

_  
and i will live with my regrets_

_  
I'd give you everything_

_  
if there was something left_

_**The song changed, a different man started to sing.**_

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.  
_

_  
Is it over yet, in my head?  
_

_  
I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.  
_

_  
Is it over yet? I can't win.  
_

_  
So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please_.

_You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be_

_**I felt his warm hand on my cold cheek, he whiped away some of the tears I hadn't realized I shed. Another song began to play, but I only heard bits and pieces of it. My attention was on the strange handsom man, that treated me so delicatly. His crimson eyes held so much love, it was so strange that my heart throbbed for him and I did not know who he was.**_

_Crowded streets are cleared away  
_

_One by One  
_

_Hollow heroes separate_

_As they run  
_

_  
You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die  
_

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time

_**That caused more tears to spill, but I tried to focus on the man's face instead of my losses.**_

**He reached over to my ear and gently took the string back, he had a smile on his face. An ominous shadow hovered over us and the man's eyes grew wide. My body flew in the other direction without warning. I quickly looked to where the man was, my mother knelt infront of him. Her large fangs hovering over his neck. A sword appeared in my hands. I had only a second to think about what to do, a charged for my mother and stabbed the sword deep into her chest. She cried out in pain, and fell back. I pulled the sword out of her and dropped it to the ground, I fell to my knees next to her. My voice was weak but I had finally found it.**

**"Mom! Mom! I am so sorry!" I cried, she looked at me. Her eyes were full of hurt and betrayal.**

**"How could you, Tohru?" She asked shocked still, I wracked my brain for a reason to why I did it.**

**"I. . I don't know." Was all I could muster, she narrowed her eyes and reached for the sword. I knew what she was planning, and I made no attempt to stop her. With the last of his strength she jabbed the sword forward. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the pain. When the sword never pierced me I opened my eyes and found I wasn't there anymore, I was sitting in the man's place. And the man. . Took the stab for me, blood fell everywhere and I closed my eyes tight.**

When I opened my eyes again I was in my room, dried tears on my cheeks. The dream disturbed me. . It was so real I could almost smell the dried blood on the path, feel the warmth of the strange man's hand on my face, I could almost feel myself hitting the ground when my my mother threw me out of the way. This couldn't be the future could it? No. . Most of the people in the dream were fictional. I couldn't dream up real people. Impossible. . I turned over in my bed, pulling the covers up over my shoulders.

A light rap at the door broke the silence of the quiet room. My voice was shakey, and barely above a whisper. "Yes?" I asked.

"It is me, Hatori." He through the door, is it time to rise already? "I heard you crying from all the way in my room. Are you alright?" He asked, I could almost invision his concerned face. He sounded like he was talking to someone now, but I couldn't tell who. The door swung opened, and I looked to see who it was. Ayame bolted in without invitation, I pulled the covers up over my head.

"Ayame! I'm not decent!" I shrieked as he crossed the room and hoped on my bed. My protest did not seem to phase him as he tore the covers off me. I hugged my pillow to my chest hidding as much as I could. I was fully clothed, but it was not proper to have a man you barely know in your bedroom chambers. This society would frown upon I'm sure. He giggled slightly and began to jump, making the bed shake.

"Awe, come on now, Tohru! Live a little! Just a little!" He ordered gripping my shoulders and giving them a little shake.

"I don't quite follow you, Ayame." I muttered, my eyes narrowed.

"I don't quite follor either, Tohru." He mimicked. "But thats the beauty of life you see!" He said, his voice held so much volume that I cringed and covered my ears. Hatori who had been standing at the door way walked in, he pointed his index finger at Ayame. Seeing this Ayame froze in midstep and fell to the ground without warning, and rolled under my bed. I scooted to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hatori asked exasperated, the bed jumped up slightly from Ayame shifting positions.

"I'm building my anti-Hatori fort. Quick Tohru! Join me before he gets you too!" He yelled reaching his arm from under the bed and wagging a finger at me. I jumped off the bed to stand next to Hatori, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Hatori, really I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all." I assured him.

"Traitor. ." Ayame muttered from underneath my bed.

"If your sure. ." He said, I nodded to reasure him. "Alright then. ." He said, he whistled for Ayame who scurried out from under the bed and gripped onto Hatori's ankle.

"Onward!" He ordered pointing towards the open door, Hatori smiled at me. I smiled back with a curt nod. As he walked away, dragging Ayame who was still attached to his ankle I walked to my bed. But there was no chance of sleeping now. I feared that the nightmare would return.

Was it really that bad though, that man. . That strange angel. He sacrificed himself for me. Why would I dream of that? I know no one that would risk their life for me now. No one.

--

Hope you guys don't mind me making Ayame a little more psycho lol. .

Cause me likes him that way :

Oh and if your wondering why Tohru was so shocked about the ipod and his clothes. Its cause in her time, they only had simple technology not stuff that you could carry around and listen to. I don't get so technical on what was out when lol, im just gonna guess on some stuff.

So I apologize if I got some things wrong

R&R

Oh and the Twilight movie is comin out!

I can't wait..


	4. Meeting Yuki And Yuki's past

Hm,

About the time period. . Well in my original story it took place in the 1800's. . But this ones not going to be that far back. I'll say it's twenty years in the past, and when it goes to the present, that's when Kyo will come in.

Yuki will have powers, just got to figure out what suits him best. Suggestions are welcomed lol.

--

I do not own fruits basket.

--

Of course I wasn't able to sleep for most of day, mostly because of the dream, and the fact that I was used to sleeping at nights. Like normal people do. It looked to be about seven pm, just by looking outside. Hatori and them would be up soon. Good thing too, I was starting to feel like I was going insane. Most of the day I had been infront of the mirror, mystified at how different I looked. For a while I was convinced that it couldn't be me. But after an hour of sitting infront of the mirror moving my hands everywhich way, trying to see if that stranger would mess up and go the other way. . I was convinced, it was me in that mirror and I would just have to accept that.

"Tohru?" Momiji's voice called from down the hall, he was really starting to grow on me. Even if he was always in my head. He seemed so innocent and young, but was so elequent with his words and made him seem much older than he was. Even though Ayame appeared older, I knew Momiji was the older and wiser one. Ayame was peculiar though, the way he acted. . I'd never met anyone like him. His personality was that of someone I would think was not well. "Tohru?" He repeated, with a soft knock.

"Come in, Momiji." I said quietly, moving away from the mirror and to the door. Momiji walked in, a pleasant smile on his face. I gave him a curious look, he was always in a good mood, but it looked like he had news.

"Would you like to meet Yuki now?" He asked me, his smile growing. I found myself smiling too.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I told him, my voice sounded strong but slightly nervous. He turned and waved a hand over his shoulder for me to follow. Obediantly I followed him out of my room. During the time I was awake I had tried on all sorts of clothes in the drawers. It took me a while but I decided on a light pink dress. The sleeves stopped a little ways above my elbows and the front was square shaped and showed off my snowy white shoulders. The dress went to my knees, and fit my form perfectly accenting my small curves.

--

Momiji lead me to the library, on the third floor of the manor. He knocked once, and entered with out a responce. Nervous now more than ever, I decided to stay behind till I was called for. Momiji wasn't having that though, he grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"Come on, Tohru! Don't be shy, Yuki is real nice. You'll see." He assured me, I nodded even though I was still scared out of my mind.

"Tohru Honda would like to meet you." He announced, after a few moments, pointing at me. I glanced at him to see his expression. I gasped when my eyes met his. It was the violet haired god from my dream! He stood there against the wall, looking at me with slightly interested eyes. His lavander hair reached passed his earlobes and was perfectly straight, his eyes were the same color as in my dream. Purple. His skin pale, just as it was in the dream. He was tall, he towered over Momiji and I, I hadn't even realized we had crossed the room and we were now standing infront of him. He had a faint smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you." I said timidly, with a small bow. He nodded, and continued to look me over.

"She would like it if you would tell her our history." Momiji said, I felt the urge to jab him with my elbow. I didn't want to bother him, if he didn't want to go through the story. He probably had to tell it a million times.

"I'd love to." He accepted, "Would you like to take a walk?" He asked, offering his arm to me. I was hesitant, but I grabbed the crook of his elbow. Momiji smiled at me, an encouraging one. Telling me it was okay.

--

We walked out of the house and down a makeshift path, he held a couple branches in place so they wouldn't hit me. Every couple steps we took I'd hear a small snap from fallen twigs. The air smelled of cedar, and rain. The sky was dark, from what I saw through the tree tops. The air moist. We walked for a while before he finally spoke.

"So what is it you want to know?" He asked, looking at me now. Even when he watched me he still knew how to manuever through the thick forest. I tried to think of my first question, but thousands of questions came to my head I could not think of one to ask first.

"Just. . About your. ." I started, but knew I'd need a rephrase it right away. "Our kind." He raised his head to look at the tree tops.

"Our kind." He said, trying out the way the words sounded together. "Where should I start?" He said more to himself than to me.

"Anywhere you'd like." I suggested, not looking at him. He seemed to think about where to start as well. I waited patiently to hear his voice again. He had a wonderful tone to his voice. It was soft, and sweet.

"You ever wonder why you've never seen a vampire, but always hear of them in old folke tales?" He asked, looking forward now.

"Yes, all of this came as a shock to me. I always thought of vampires as a fairy tale." I said, recalling all the stories I had heard.

"Vampires used to live amungst mortals you know. We used to coexist." He explained, like he was remembering the time.

"What happened?" I asked, curious to why they now do not.

"The vampires who had no intention of harming good mortals, drank the blood of villians and troublesome animals. Which we still do, though we haven't harmed a mortal in over a hundred years." He told me, I nodded listening closely. "Our clan protected humans, and we were fasinated by them. Still are actually. ." He said reminising, I shook my head.

"They're not at all that fasinating. ." I mummbled, he chuckled at this and looked at me amused.

"But I'm sure after a few years you will gain that fasination." I shook my head.

"Go on." I said, with a small smile. He looked at me, like he would pry further but did not.

"Well we lived in peace for many years, untill one member of our clan ruined it." He said, I felt the muscles on his arm twitch.

"Akito?" I asked, thinking of him as the only evil vampire. Sure enough he nodded. My jaw clenched.

"Yes, he grew tired of living off the blood of animals, and tried to convince vampires that it was a foolish thing to lower ourselves to protect mortals. We were above humans, more advanced. At least that is how he saw it. So they chose a village and began killing everyone, not out of thirst but out of vengence. They were angry that we viewed the humans with such admiration and treated them with kindness. The humans retaliated against the vampires, but they were no match. Vampires have the strength of ten of their strongest men, the speed and agility of the fastest animal. Plus, some had their own special power, techique if you will." He said, I was picturing a helpless village being attacked by vengful vampires and an involuntary shudder rippled through my body.

"Awful." I mumbled, he nodded and continued.

"Yes, they killed fifty men, fourty-two woman, and twenty children before we got involved and drove them out." He told me, I put a hand over my mouth.

"My god." I whispered, my voice shakey.

"The humans did not think of us as being friendly after that. They shunned us, and often tried to hunt us. Which they failed at, we were to strong to take down. Too fast to catch. Well, we went into hiding for many years after that. We go out in public now, but we pose as humans." He finished, looking at me again.

"Oh, why not show yourselves now? Maybe you could start anew." I suggested, he shook his head.

"The past would repeat itself." He said, there was a hint of sadness in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. I lowered my head.

"I see. . And new vampires, that get taken in by Akito. Is there no hope for them?" I asked quietly, he sighed.

"Tohru," He paused. "I know your mother, she is the newest member of the Akito's clan." He said softly, as not to hurt me so much. A tear fell down my cheek, I reached to wipe it away but he beat me to it. Using his thumb to brush it off. I remembered the boy in my dream, there was so much warmth eminating off him. Yuki. . He was cold but there was a warmth in him, that I could see but not touch.

"There is no hope then." I asked, not hopeful anymore.

"I wouldn't say no hope. It depends on your mother's will, how well she is at thwarting temptation." He said, his voice held some sort of hidden apology. "If she has taken a human life, than there is nothing further I can do."

"I understand." I murmured.

The rest of our conversation revolved around some sort of training that he wished I would start. So I could find my own technique, and learn to defend myself when the time came. He told me, the strongest vampire in the world would be vulnerable for attack if he did not know how to use the power properly. He told me he would teach me hand to hand combat, and he would let me chose a weapon to practice with. In no time I would be a powerful vampire, or so he said. The thought of me training with him made the zombie butterflies flutter around rampant in my stomach. He told me he had a good feeling about me. I could not disagree more. What good could come from me?

Yuki walked me to my room when we got back to the manor, he bowed and told me to sleep well. It surprised me how much time we spent together. I crawled under the covers and smothered my face into the pillow. The soft pillow case felt good on my skin, it was cold but it had no effect on me. When I was human I'd like when my pillow was cool, it would feel good on my warm skin. But now, it would never matter. I closed my heavy eyelids. Hopefully tonight would be a dreamless night.

--

There was a faint sound, but it did not seem loud enough to wake up to see what it was. I slept good, and had no dreams. The sound became louder and louder. Reluctantly I sat up, my legs dangling off the bed. I waited patiently for the sound to return. Knock, knock. Oh, the door.

"Yes?" I asked whoever was at my door.

"It's me." Momiji's voice said, "Yuki asked me to get you." He informed. Silently, I thanked whatever caused me the inability to blush. For I would be a deep shade of red by now.

"Come in." I muttered, he seemed to know before I said it for he was already inside my room. "Momiji, I wish you would stay out of my head. There can not be many interesting things in there."

"I know, I know. It's just more convinent, don't you think?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"In any case. . Did Yuki say what he wanted to see me about?" I asked anxiously, he smiled at my urgency.

"Yuki likes you." He ignored my question. I flustered.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered, embarrassed. "How do you know that?" He pointed to his head.

"It's all in here, his thoughts have been on you since he saw you." He said, it seemed to surprise him as much as it surprised me. "What did you do? You've enchanted him haven't you?" He accused.

"I would do no such thing!" I argued, but I was not completely sure what enchated meant. He chuckled.

"It means, you did something that captivated him. Something about you draws him to you. I have never seen him spend that much time explaining our history." He said grinning at me, I waved my hands infront of my face.

"But he really was. . Explaining our history." I defended, he laughed and nodded.

"Of course, of course." He said smugly, I crossed my arms. "Oh, don't be such a poor sport Tohru. I was only fooling." He said more serious, I did not drop my arms.

"Why does Yuki want to see me?" I asked again, his eyes brightened like he had good news.

"In all his time here, Yuki has NEVER volunteered to train a new vampire. He wishes you to become his pupil." He stated. It surprised me. What could have he seen in me? Momiji must have noticed my dazzed expression because he crossed the room to wave a long slender hand in my face.

"What? I was only thinking, you should know that." I muttered bitterly.

"Touche." He said with a smile. "We should get to the training room." I quirked a brow at that. Training room? What didn't this place have?

"Alright, I'd like to see this. . Training room of your's." I said eagerly, he nodded and turned toward the door. We walked down the stair case and down another set of wooden stairs. We were underground now. The room was huge, it was the floor was plain white, that shined glorously. All over the front wall was a large mirror, stretching across the whole length of that wall. A wooden case held various weapons. There was a bamboo stick, at least ten swords, and many others that I wasn't familiar with. One weapon impaticular seemed to interest me. It was a set of fans, fans that you would see elegant ladies holding in their hands. How could this be a weapon?

"Tohru, nice to see you." Yuki greeted, it snapped me to attention. He was leaning against the wall, holding a bundle of clothes. My eyes scanned over his form. He wore a black robe like thing, the pants were wide and baggy, and he wore a black belt holding the front of the robe together. The front was slightly open and showed off his white toned chest. Before I knew it he was standing infront of me, his arms outstretched to hand me the clothes. "Change into this, it will be easier for you to move around in." He instructed, and pointed to a door next the the weapon shelf. I nodded and walked into the room.

It was a small cramped white room, with a long mirror on one of the walls. I set the clothes down on the little stool the room provided, and looked myself over. My hair was slightly messy from sleep, I wore the same light pink dress. I had no time to change when Momiji came for me. For a moment I stood and had a staring contest with my reflection, when it became a draw I shrugged off the dress and it fell to the floor. As soon as I saw my body my eyes widened, and I averted my gaze. That wasn't my body! It was the body of the woman in the mirror, but not my own. It was too perfect to be mine.

My legs were never that long and never that perfectly shaped. The snowy white complextion covered my whole body. The small shape of my shoulders looked so dainty, but so strong at the same time. My abs were toned and looked perfect, when they were never like that before. I shook my head and sat on the bench, slipping my long legs into the wide pant leggings. When I had the ridiculous outfit completely on, I looked at myself again. The belt was white and was tied tight and emphasized how tiny my waist was.

After a while I exited the room, to meet Yuki who was still leaning against the same wall. Momiji was gone by now, Yuki pushed himself off the wall and grabbed two bamboo sticks off the wall. As he walked towards me he flung one of them to me. It was too high, so I had to jump a little to catch it. It surprised me at how light it was. Before I could even think about it for long he came at me with it, without thinking I blocked his attack with the stick. It sounded like a loud clack, quickly after that he swept the stick on the floor by my feet. It made me lose my balance and I fell on my back.

"Good." He said, some what sarcastically. I giggled a little, and lifted myself up. He wasn't there when I got up, and before I had time to spin around to look for him he had me in a head lock with the stick. "Make sure you keep an eye on me at all times. No exceptions." I nodded to the best of my abilities. He released me and threw the stick to the other side of the room and took mine's as well. "Punch me." He ordered and he held his hands out infront of him.

"What? No! I couldn't!" I shrieked, he laughed.

"I want to see your form. ." He said, he still saw the worry in my eyes. "It wont hurt me. I promise." He encouraged, I squeezed my eyes shut and flung my fist forward. When it did not connect I opened to see why, he was no longer there. I felt a large hand on the back of my head. "Keep your eyes open." He reminded, and without warning he pushed my head roughly and I fell to the ground.

"Eh, sorry." I muttered, getting a little frustrated. This was no way to treat a woman. Though, it really did not bring on any pain. He grapped a handful of my shirt and lifted me up, setting me on my feet. He raised his fists again and nodded. I let out the breath I had been holding and threw another punch his way. It connected and he stumbled back.

"Good, good." He appraised, I smiled indulgently and folded my arms behind my back. He granted me a pleasant smile and walked towards the weapon case. "I saw you admiring the iron fans." He pointed out, I walked over to him and eyed the fans.

"Yes, I think they're beautiful." I said, admiring the way the metal shined. It was colored all black, with corners. There was a small signiture on the bottom of one of the fans. I examined it closer, the signiture read 'Rose' and there was a small painting of a red rose next to it. The script looked to perfect to be that of a human.

"It was sister's. . She was killed for being a half human." He said, sadness in his voice.

"I am terribly sorry." I said, sincerly. I knew how he felt, Mom was pretty much gone and it felt horrible. Like I failed her. "Half human?" I asked myself, I meant to keep it in my thoughts.

"Yes, they're aren't many of them that survive after birth. But she was strong, my mother had an affair with a mortal and my sister was concieved. Soon after that my father found out about it, and killed the man and my mother. I took my sister and ran. Eventually my father found my sister and I, she was eighteen I was almost sixty. Half breeds age as humans do you see, and are killed so much easier. We fought my father off, and he killed her." He told me, the reminder of his sister's death must have been too much for him because he turned away from the fans.

It was silent for a moment and I spoke, it sounded like pin dropping in a quiet room. "When you say mother and father. ." I started.

"The woman who turned me, and her mate." He elborated, which made sense. I did not think there was anyone who could be born a vampire. He opened the case and picked them up carefully. "If you like them, you can use them." He said, there was a some strange glint in his eyes.

"I couldn't, they mean too much to you." I said, letting my arms drop. He shook his head and handed them to me, I held out my hands and as soon as they touched my skin I felt a shock. When he let them go, and my fingers wrapped around them my head jerked back. I shut my eyes tight, I saw a small girl. Blood spilling from a wound on her stomach, she held the fans weakly in her hands. The fans were dripping with blood, I saw Yuki jump in front of her protectivly. He was screaming something but I could not understand. The woman did not look so much like him, she was not as pale no bruise like circles under her eyes. Her black hair was curly and drenched in blood. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped the fans.

When I opened my eyes again, I was on the floor. Yuki was kneeling down in front of me, his brows furrowed. It took a moment for me to realize I was clinging to his forarms. Slowly, my grip loosened and I dropped my arms to the ground. It remained silent for another moment, untill he spoke.

"Whats the matter?" He asked me, his eyes lingering on my face. The way he looked at me, so composed but so concerned.

"There was a girl! She was bleeding out, someone was trying to kill her! You were there!" I babbled on, he looked stunned. "And she. ." I pointed at the fans with a shakey finger. "She held those." In what swift motion he was up on his feet and looking away from me. "Who was that girl?" I asked getting up as well, he exhaled sharply and his shoulders tensed.

"Rose." He said stiffly. "Please excuse me." He said, without looking at me. He was out of the room in less than a minute. Leaving me in the middle of the training room with the fans laying on the floor. I knelt down and cautiously picked them up. No images. Thats good, I do not think I could take another vision like that. What was that vision about? That dream. . It was like I could predict the future and see the past.

"Seems like you have the power of premonition." Momiji's voice told me. In my head again, like always. This would probably become irritating. "I do apologize, but I became intensly curious when Yuki rushed passed me his head down. I tried getting into his head, but he had his barrier up." He mummbled, scratching the back of his head. "What did you see?" He asked more serious now.

"His. . Sister's death." I croaked, his face fell.

"That is a sensitive subject." He told me, and walked to me and held his hands out for the fans. I gave them to him graciously and he walked over to the case. With great care he set them back in their place, and shut the case. "No need to worry, he needed to hear about it. Needed to face it again. He was repressing it, and for him it is not a good thing." He said, as he stood looking at the fans

"Did you know her?" I asked, my voice a lot more composed now. He shook his head, looking back at me.

"No, sadly I didn't." He said regretfully. "But from what hes mentioned, she meant alot to him." From the vision I had, the way he protected her. His reaction. . Momiji's explaination seemed inadequate. "Go to him, will you?" He asked, not making eye contact with me. He seemed rather embarrassed.

"To Yuki? What could I possibly do to help him?" I asked, mystified. He gave me a faint smile, his eyes avoiding mine's still.

"I do not know why, but you are the only one he wishes to see right now." He stated, like it was a fact. It confused me. A couple days ago I did not know Yuki, or anyone here. What could he have seen in me in this short period of time? "He sees something in you, that perhaps you don't see in yourself. Purity, innocence. Newborn Vamps are born with the desire to kill, and for you a newborn to stay with a human and not harm her." He started, he seemed so surprised. In all honesty I did have that urge to drink Sakuya's blood, to drain the life right out of her. Something inside me would not allow it. "It's just unnatural for a newborn to be able to resist. Without Yuki and Shigure's help, I would have killed my own family. Without any second thoughts, I would have killed each and everyone of them."

"I did want to kill them." I objected, he nodded.

"But you were strong. Stronger than any newborn vamp we have ever come across. That goodness, that strength. . It seems to draw Yuki to you." This seemed to make him happy, he seemed to enjoy this very much. "I do not know of his intentions, on what he has planned for you. Whether or not to make you his mate--" He began.

"Mate?!" I interrupted, I could not become his mate! I barely met the man! Sure, he gave me a place to stay and was keeping me away from temptation. But in all decency I could not do that. Plus. . The man in my dream, he was the only one on my mind. I scratched the thought out of my mind. Afraid that Momiji would hear, he laughed.

"Tohru, mate is life partner, not sex slave." He said. Somehow that still did not seem to set my mind to rest. There is no way that man could want that. Maybe in a couple of years of knowing me, it was like falling in love with a perfect stranger. "He does not love you. At least not yet. You see he can not see that he desires you. Not one bit."

"Then how can you? Wouldn't he have to think it, for you to know?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Not exactly, in some cases I can dig deep into the person's subconcious and see what he or she truely wants. In his case, he wants to know you. Everything about you, wants to get closer." He said, I tried to understand but it just did not seem to fit. "I will butt out if you'd like. Let the pieces fall where they may." He offered, I nodded my head immeadiatly liking that idea. He raised a his index finger. "On one condition."

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Give up on this human that you see. Humans and vampires were never meant to. . Love eachother. Especially in times like this." He said, his eyes held a silent plea. The human, I could not just forget him. The way his face looked, color in his cheeks. The warmth of his skin, the steady beat of his heart. The look he gave me, the way he treated me. So delicatly, like I was fragile. I longed for him to be in my dreams again. Just another glance of his beautiful face, I told myself. But, I knew that would never be enough.

"I'll think about it." I murmured, not believing it myself. The look of disapproval touched his eyes, and I knew what had caused it. Momiji just wanted someone for Yuki to love. Someone to make him happy, so he would dwell on the past no longer.

"Hes in his study." He said quietly, I looked up at him. "Go to him. Now, if not ever." I nodded, and ran up the stairs. My shoes clicked against the marble floor when I reached the top of the stairs. For the sake of me, I could not understand why I knew which way to go. I passed the sitting room, where I had met Ayame. Passed the library and up some stairs. At the top of the stairs there was a long hallway that lead to one room, it had a large door, the same as my own. A glass door knob as well. The floor was covered in a thick rug. On it was a red rose, surrounded by green vines with black thorns.

"Rose." I muttered, I walked over the rug. I stopped when I reached the door. Unsure of whether or not I should pursue any further.

"Come in, Tohru." Yuki's voice sounded strained, I reached for the glass doorknob. Even that was warmer than my flesh, I stood there timidly at the entrance. The room had a huge window, but was covered in heavy black drapes. The floor was marble, the same rug was in the middle of the room. "You can sit down if you want." He said, I looked at him. He sat at a huge maple wood desk, books and papers smeared all over it. Like he'd gotten frustrated and threw everything around. The beautiful face was hidden from my view by strong pale hands.

"I'm terribly sorry, Yuki. I didn't want to upset you. The vision just took me by surprise." I whispered, my voice failing me. Slowly I crossed the room and sat down on a large black chair. With my shakey hands I managed to straighten the wrinkles of the pant legs. This outfit seemed ridiculous to me, but it was alot easier to move around in. I'd give it that much.

"Do not waste your worry on me. I'm alright." His promise did not convince me at all, he lowered his hands from his face. The pain and guilt on his face was unbearable, but I could not bring myself to look away. This man, Yuki. He was so gorgeous. Like an angel, his violet orbs watched me. He set his hands on the the table, intertwining his fingers.

"How can I not worry? Your eyes. . So much pain." It took me a long while to realize that his sorrowful eyes reminded me of the stranger in the mirror. Of me, his loss was so long ago. But the pain looked fresh, like mine's. Without thinking I reached my arms across the desk and rested my small hands over his larger ones. A gasp escaped me, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

A vision? Yuki was in a dark murky cave, I could almost smell the stale air. An infants cry echoed through the cave, Yuki's lips pursed. He looked unsure of what to do, a bundle in his arms.

"Shh. ." He cooed, the infant looked at him. It's big brown eyes starring at him curiously. What a cute baby, her pink bottom lip trembled as she threatened to cry once more. "Be still my beautiful Rose." Yuki pleaded, his eyes soft and loving. _Rose_. "Your hungry. ." He told her, he put his index finger under his fang and pricked it. A droplet of blood formed, and he held his finger infront of Rose' mouth. She giggled in delite and wrapped her small hands around his bleeding finger. She popped his finger into her mouth, like it was a pacifier. "I know it is not enough, and it wont taste so well. But it is all I have for now, my sweet baby sister."

My eyelids fluttered open, Yuki had pulled his hands away from me. Snapping me out of my lovely vision. Seeing this lovely stoic man, have such love in his eyes. Caring for a small infant, he must have raised her all on his own. I granted myself a look at his face, he looked guarded.

"It was very admirable you know. To care for an infant, all on your own." I said after a while of silence, he stood up and looked at me.

"I was her protector, and I failed her. There is nothing admirable about it." He said, his tone livid. It was then that I realized I'd crossed that invisible line.

"I'm sorry."

"It is not you, Ms. Honda." He said, raising a hand in defense. "Rose has been gone for over twenty years, but the day she was taken from me. That memory is still fresh. Like a gaping wound across my chest that refuses to heal. I just wish I would bleed out, and join her in death. Perminate death." He said, a hand on his chest.

"That is how I felt. When I saw mom laying there on the ground bleeding. ." I said, my fist clenched against the wood desk. He gave me that heart felt look of sympathy. He truely could say, 'I know how you feel.' I cleared my now scratchy throat, and rose from my seat. The tears already starting to whell up in my eyes. "I should go, thank you for talking to me." I said quickly, my head down. I moved towards the door as quick as I could, but it was not quick enough. Yuki stood infront of the door blocking my path, he held his arms out making sure I could not fit behind him and out the door.

"Please don't repress your feelings." He said, letting his arms drop seeing that I was not going to try and escape. I bit down on my bottom lip to stop it's trembling. My eyes were not really focused on him, more on his chest because thats where my eye level was. "Vampires are prone to insanity, especially when their feelings can not be expressed." My brows furrowed and I looked up at him, tears trailing down my face.

"I-I, should have been there for her. I shouldn't have let her go out alone. ." I tried to explain through the sobs. Absentmindedly I crashed my body into him, I clutched his shirt and let my emotions free. Strong arms pulled me closer, in a comforting embrace. My tears soaked the front of his shirt.

"It is not your fault, you need to realize that." He said into my ear. My sobs grew louder.

"It is! It is my fault! I should have insisted she stayed home. ." I disagreed, my voice muffled.

"And you think she would have listened?" He asked, his chin resting on my head now. My stuffed nose made itself known, and it seemed to wake me up. Here I was, in the arms of a man who was practically a stranger. I felt torn. One part of me felt devoted to the strange man in my dream. The other said Yuki was everything I would ever need in life, and maybe. . The dream would not come true. I nibbled on the corner of my lip as my mother's face entered my mind. The look of betrayal in her eyes, the way she would have taken her revenge on me that very moment. Though, dying together did not sound so horrible.

"I should be going." I said curtly, pressing my palm against his chest and pushing myself away from him. He put his hand behind his back, to turn the door knob. "Thank you for your time. ." My voice cracked, he looked at me. Soft eyes, like he was smiling at me when actually the corner of his lips tugged down. When I realized my eyes were glued to his, I quickly snapped my head away and cleared my throat. Which caused a chuckle from him, at least I could make him laugh. He opened the door for me, "I'll be seeing you." I promised, he nodded a coy smile on his lips. The butterflies attacked my insides again, and the only movement I could control was exiting the room.

--

Okie kyoru fans, Kyo will be coming out soon

I promise, I just gotta get all this technical stuff outta the way lol.

Next chapter will be present time.

R&R Please,

I'll post another chapter tomorrow if I get atleast five reviews.


	5. My sweet beautiful, Kyo

Okie so for the questions you all asked me on your lovely reviews. .

Lets see, well technically Akito and Hatori would both be her father, but since Hatori fed her his blood I'll make him the papa lol. And hmm. . I'd but Rin and Isuzu in it, but I haven't read the manga yet :

And Andrea, email me at , cause I dunno your email lol. :

Okie! In comes Kyo!

--

Its been centuries since I spent my first night in the manor. The things I once had trouble with, now was not a problem. My thirst was under control, Hari had taught me to hunt. Kisa and I had gotten extremely close, like sisters. Shigure had gotten a new editor, Mii. Poor girl, Shigure was always messing with her head. At times I thought she would just go insane. Haru left to Germany a couple years back. To form a house under Yuki's orders, Sakuya's family had kept us up to date after her death. Uotani, Sakuya's great great great ect. grandaughter told us of the horrible mass murders in Germany. The murder victims were found with two puncture wounds on their necks. Vampires were responsible. . Probably new born. The house seemed lonely without Haru, we had gotten close as well. We were always the first to wake, and he always shared stories with me. From his human days. I promised him I would visit him one day, but he would be back soon. I thanked the lord that Yuki sent him with ten new recruits, all trained to their full potential.

My visions became more clear, and accurate. Though they were scarce, they saved fifty humans from attacks and seventy-three newborn vampires. The strange man still lingered in my mind, every year on the night of my first vision I had another vision of the man. It was always the same one. The songs he showed me changed from year to year. However he stayed at the back of my mind, I had given up all hope on meeting the man. It would be better that way, I told myself. Ignore the vision, block out his face.

No word from Mom, or of Akito for that matter. Time was definatly not a healing process, it only made it worse. It made it worse not knowing whethor or not Akito destroyed her. Or just changed her into a monster. It made sense to me now, what Yuki had told me. _Rose has been gone for over twenty years, but the day she was taken from me. That memory is still fresh. Like a gaping wound across my chest that refuses to heal. I just wish I would bleed out, and join her in death. Perminate death. _ The night I saw mom lying on the ground bleeding, it was still fresh in my mind. The thought was always in my head, her face, like a picture etched behind my eyelids so everytime I closed my eyes thats who I saw.

Yuki. . Yuki and I, we became close. At first I was reluctant let my guard down, and allow myself to. . Love. Even now I was unsure that the feeling I felt for him was love. How could I love this man, when another man's voice, face, smell haunted my dreams. Could I even say haunted? Truthfully, I longed to see the strange man's face. Yuki treated me like a queen, but he was so stoic. The strange man's eyes were soft, loving. His lips always in a funny grin, he was affectionate in a way Yuki was not. The man's face appeared in my mind once more, but I forced him out of my mind. My thoughts were safe from Momiji now, he vowed he would stay out of my mind.

I rose from my bed, and walked to my vanity mirror. It was the same one from my first night here, I now accepted the stranger in the mirror as myself. My appearance was the same, besides the bruise like marks under my eyes. The innocence in my eyes had long gone. It was replaced with wisdom, and maturity that I lacked as a newborn vamp. After so many years of not doing anything but training with Yuki, hunting, and reading any book I could get my hands on. Life began to grow dull, I wanted to spend my days doing something useful. Thats why, I had decided to enroll in the next school year. School was insession, or so Uo had said. Until then, I was getting a job.

Yes, vampires usually don't go out during the day. But that does not mean that they can not. Being in the sun, renders us as helpless as a mere human. Yuki begged me not to, but it really was not so dangerous. Not in the hundreds of years of being here have I ever been attacked. Nor any of the others, what would be the danger in posing as a human. . Just for a while. Just for a couple days, or months. . Or years. A knock at the door interrupted my deliberating, I looked over my shoulder.

"It is opened." I said, as I turned around fully in my chair. My elbows rested on the small desk the vanity mirror rested on. The door opened and revealed a tall woman, blonde hair down passed her shoulders. Her eyebrows were thinned out, her eyes a deep blue color. Her lips curled up in a small smile. She wore her school uniform still, her skirt almost reached the floor. This is Uotani, Sakuya's grand daughter. A couple days ago she promised she would help me find a job. Since, its been such a long time since I've had one.

"Hey, Tohru." She said, a wide smile on her face. Uo was a very enthusastic girl, she was enthusiastic about vampires. Which I strongly discouraged her fasination, I tried to make it clear that being a vampire was a curse not a gift. It did not seem to work though. It only seemed to draw her more to our mysterious ways.

"Hey Uo, Where is your mother?" I asked, curiously eyeing the large black suitcase in her hands. It seemed to be heavy cause her shoulders slanted at the weight, her knuckles white from the pressure.

"She had to work, she said sorry she couldn't make it." She huffed, walking over to my bed and hoisting the heavy bag onto the bed. "But, she gave me money to buy you new clothes! Bought some for me too, but shh." She said happily, a finger to her lips. I waved my hands infront of my face.

"She didn't have to do that! It's too much, I have my own clothes." I objected, as I crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed with her. My eyes glued to the suitcase. She put her hand on mine's, I looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Your clothes are VERY out dated, you'll never fit in." She spluttered, not sparing my feelings. "I'm sorry, but if you wanna fit in you have to look a little more modern." She said, giving my hand a pat before she opened the suit case. It was full to the top with clothes, and accesories. In another compartment of the suitcase was a paper, small black lettering all over.

"Is this the. . Job openings?" I asked pointing my slender finger at it. She nodded and took it out, unfolding it over the suitcase to look at it. There were red circles around certain colums. I skimmed them over. "Secretary needed. . . Animal control posistions open. . . Grocery clerk. . ." I read to myself, none of them seemed to catch my eye untill I read. "House keeper needed. Job description: house keeping, cooking and caring for four children. Ages: five and ten. You will be in charge of walking the children to the bus and picking them up afterwards. Cooking and cleaning. It is Monday-Saturday, 6:30am-8pm, if any later it will be over time. Payment will be discussed upon hiring." I read, I thought about it for a moment. It was certain that I had the kind of expierence. My human life I watched my younger cousin's, and then come home and made sure the house was spotless.

"House keeper?" She asked surprised, I looked up.

"Well I do not know. . Would it be dangerous for me to be around children. Wouldn't I be considered a hazured?" I asked, sadness not failing to touch my voice. It seemed to humor her, she laughed at me.

"I can see it all now. ." She said looking up, she waved a hand in the air slowly. "The Vampire Housekeeper, coming soon to theatres near you." She laughed again, but I did not understand the joke. The confusion must have read on my face. "I mean. . I thought you would try some kind of job like an assassin! Or a secret agent! With your strength and power you could do anything!" She said. There was that enthusiasm again, I took this as a chance to discourage her once again.

"But, we are talking about this as for during the day are we not?" I pointed out, she nodded. "If you have forgotten I have none of my strength during the day, I lack speed as well." I finished, exhaling. Of course it did not phase her.

"But you still have your power of foresight! You could be like the police's pshyic or something." She said, her eyes sparkling.

"I haven't a clue why you find vampires so fasinating. ." I asked, not surprised that she could find something good no matter how hard I tried to make it sound awful. She shrugged her shoulders, and began to dig through the suitcase. I leaned closer to see what she was trying to look for.

"Aha!" She said triumphantly, as she pulled out a small white board.

"What is tha--?" I began, but she cut me off by pulling out a pen sort of thing. She set the white board on her lap and uncapped the pen. Patiently, I sat there waiting as she scribbled something down on the board.

"Theres a lot of things you probably don't know bout the modern world. So I'm gonna show you the new technology we got. Just so nothing makes you hypervenilate." She explained, she showed the little white board. It was a rectangle with a smaller rectangle and little horribly drawn people in side it.

"What on earth. ." I muttered, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't make fun of my beautiful drawings. Its a tv. . Don't be shocked by the things you see on it, or hear." She told me, I could have fallen off the bed after she told me it was a television. "What?" She asked seeing my narrowed eyes.

"Uo, how old do you think I am?" I asked, she shrugged.

"Two hundredish. ." She estimated on her fingers, I sighed and shook my head.

"We had televisions when I was alive. . Granted they were tiny. ." She laughed a little and continued with her drawings.

We spent a while on teaching me what not to be scared of. Which so far was microwaves, cars, buses, fridges that create ice and water, radios, cell phones, and computers. Most of which, I was already familiar with.

"Are you almost done with this? I do not think I could handle another. ." I mummbled. Her answer was holding up her index finger, and mouthing out 'one more'. After she was finished she put the drawing to my face. My eyes widened, it was that thing from my vision. What was that word the man called it. . I wracked my brain for the word I was looking for. _Come on Tohru, you've seen an ipod haven't you? _

"This is a--" She started, but I snatched the board away from her cutting her off.

"Ipod." I said under my breath, I traced my fingers around the edges of the drawing cauing the ink to smear.

"How did you. . ?" She asked surprised still, I looked up at her.

"A vision I had a long while ago. The man in my vision refered to it as an Ipod." I admitted, she gave me a questioning look.

"What vision?" She asked, I would have answered her but there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on, Uo." I said, excusing myself and walking over to the door. I twisted the door knob and swung the door opened, revealing my purple haired god. His violet eyes looked me over lovingly, and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Ms. Honda, you look as beautiful as ever." He said with a small smile playing on his features. He turned his attention to Uo who was sitting on my bed gawking at us. "It is nice to see your well, Ms. Uotani." He said polietly, his voice smooth.

"You too, Prince." She said, using the nickname she had given him. "You want I should go?" She asked, pointing her finger at the door. I shook my head and looked at Yuki.

"Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about." Yuki said so quietly that Uo did not hear, I nodded.

"Uo, do you mind? We'll only be a moment." I said, my stomach churned I had a bad feeling. Uo smiled and nodded, exiting the room. Not looking at either of us on her way out. I turned to Yuki, he placed a hand on my cheek. His eyes were unreadable, so was his face. Same stoic face, all the time. No emotion, but this time it was different. It looked like he was trying harder to hide his emotions. It was silent for a moment, he locked his eyes with mine. His lips pressed tight together. "What is it?" I asked, not liking the silence so much.

"My love. ." He said softly, as he leaned down to my level. His eyes closed, and his lips parted slightly. It took me a moment to figure out his intentions but I did. Could I do this? Yuki never attempted to kiss me, and now here he was leaning in for one. My eyes were wide as his perfect lips touched mine. How I wished my first kiss would be warm. Even more, how I wished it was with the man in my vision. His lips lingered on mine, untill I pulled back. His eyes opened, and looked at me. An unspoken question in his eyes, a question that I could not answer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, he smiled.

"No need to apologize. I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, his face more serious than ever. I nodded and walked to my bed, sitting on the edge.

"What is it?" I asked, still in a daze over the kiss. He walked over to me, he did not sit.

"You know of the home we founded in Germany?" He asked, I nodded.

"Of course, our sweet Haru left us to found it." He nodded.

"Well he sent word."

"And?" I asked.

"He requested assistance. He spoke of the countless newborn vampires roaming around free. Without any notion of wrong or right."

"And we are sending him help?" I asked, not thinking much of it. We send him help every so often, to help him. It was nothing new, so why did he need to mention it to me in private?

"Thats just it, I am the help. I will be going away for a while. To help Hatsuharu." He said, I froze. No, this can not happen. Not Yuki, the only man I've EVER been close to. Theres no way I'd survive him leaving.

"And I will go with you." I said firmly, he raised his hand as if to stop me in my tracks.

"It's too dangerous." He said, I shook my head.

"Please don't leave me alone."

"I must."

"We will discuss this later." I said, I tried to make it sound strong. My voice failed me, it sounded weak and hurt. He nodded and turned to walk away. "Why. ." I asked, it stopped him in his tracks.

"Why?" He asked, not turning around.

"Why did you chose now to kiss me?" I asked fiddling with my fingers. He hesitated, and then chuckled at me.

"Because, it will be a year untill we meet again. I would not have made it if I did not have that memory." His response troubled

me, almost to the extent of tears.

"You can't. ." I mouthed, he seemed to hear even though no words came out. He turned around, his expression was sympathetic now. He said nothing, but I knew if he did it would be nothing I wanted to hear anyway. With one final look at me, he turned and walked out of the room. I watched his retreating form, leave me. This was what it would look like when he leaves, I know it. Without realizing it, I had been clutching the blanket with a shakey fist. Slowly, I released it as to not upset myself more. Uo must have came in after Yuki left but I did not notice.

"Um, Tohru. ." She murmured, I shot a look at her.

"Yes?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. It surprised me at how calm I sounded. When inside my chest was a hurricane. Uo shuffled her small feet against the floor boards.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern on her delicate features. "You look upset." She muttered out the obvious. Even though she was correct, I still shook my head.

"No, I am alright." I said flashing her a weak smile. With that she jumped on the bed next to me, she flung her slender arm over my shoulder.

"Good, cause now it's time to figure out what your gonna wear today!" She sang happily, I groaned at her enthusiasm. Ever since I had arrived, I wore had the same wardrobe. It was old fashioned, but for me it was familiar. "It'll be fun." She promised.

"Don't make promises you can not keep." I said wagging my finger at her, she ignored me and dug into the suitcase once more. I watched curiously as she pulled out a white shirt, and a pair of jeans. When she turned back to me she plopped the things in my lap.

"It's not gonna bite you. Try it on." She said motioning for me to stand up.

"Fine. ." I said, the reluctance was evident in my voice. Never the less I rose from my bed and turned my back to her.

--

In a matter of minutes I was dressed small white garment the sleeves reached my elbows. At the corner of the shirt it had a small pink flower design. The pants I wore were tight and uncomfortable. Black and white lace up shoes reached my ankles. I stood starring at my ridiculous self in the mirror.

"You can not be serious, this doesn't look professional Uo." I uttered, she stood behind me.

"but it looks good." She complimented, I waved her off. Just as I was about to respond, my surroundings changed.

_The forest was thick, Yuki stood in the middle of a small clearing. Surrounded by newborn vampires. Haru at his side, thwarting off oncoming attacks. The fight waged on for a while, both were wounded. These vamps were stronger than Yuki expected. Haru could barely fight any longer. He was pushed out of the circle, where a few vampires continued to pummel him. One tall brown haired man walked to Yuki, the others stood behind him. They starred eachother down, Yuki had blood leaking down the corner of his mouth. He could barely stand, he had his arm over his wounded stomach._

_"You, you live in fear. Fear that one day, mortals will discover us. You coward!" The man spat. The man had a sword to his side. He held it so tight, it shook. Hair covered Yuki's eyes, his head was bowed. He could not take much more of the pain. "You don't deserve the gift you've been given." Yuki struggled to look up at him._

_"You are blind! You know nothing!" Yuki growled. The man did not hesitate. He plunged the sword forward, into Yuki's chest. _

_"Yuki!" Haru cried, his bloody arm reached towards him._

"Tohru!" Uo's voice was the next thing I heard, I was in my room again. On the floor, tears running down my face. "Tohru what happened?" She asked, kneeling next to me her hands on my shoulders.

"Yuki. ." I muttered, my voice hoarse.

"What about Yuki?" She asked, I didn't answer I just got up and bolted out the door and down the stairs to the sitting room. Hatori and Shigure sat on the black sofas talking to eachother. They looked up at me surprised at my sudden appearance.

"Ah, Tohru. How are you this lovely morning?" Shigure asked, a smile on his lips. I shook my head, ignoring his comment.

"Yuki, where is Yuki?" I asked them urgently, they exchanged looks. "Where is he? This is important!"

"Didn't he tell you about Germany? He left an hour ago." Hatori informed me, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I banged my fist on the floor. "T-tohru! What's the matter?" Shigure asked as he got up and lowered his head to look at me.

"Shigure. . I had a vision." I mummbled, my head lowered. Tears fell freely from my eyes.

"About?"

"Yuki. . Surrounded by vamps with Haru. Outnumbered. A brown haired vampire. . Stabbed Yuki through the chest." I said, my voice shakey. "We have to stop him. ." I croaked, my hands covering my face. Shigure put his hand on my shoulder.

"Tohru, Yuki will be fine. Hes strong, your visions have been wrong before." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"That was once!" I argued, why wasn't he taking this seriously? This was Yuki and Haru's lives we were talking about! Not something to be taken lightly.

"Tohru. . It's too late to tell him now. If you really want to tell him you'll have to send him a letter, they don't have phones at the house. If you send it now, it'll be there by the time he arrives." He suggested. A letter? He couldn't be serious! "Tohru, we have to think about this logically. It isn't wise for you to go after him, you have no means of getting there do you? No way of catching up to him before he gets there, and if you just show up in Germany. Well, Yuki will kill both of us because he told me to look after you." He said, counting

off the downfalls of my plan on his fingers.

"Fine." I spat, and with that I got up and ran in the opposite direction back to my room.

--

Even though I thought it was a stupid idea, I wrote the note to Yuki. I felt bad that a snapped at Shigure, it wasn't his fault. So I humored him and wrote the note. It was a good thing though, maybe when he got this Yuki would be a little more careful. Well, I could hope atleast. Yuki would have arrived in Germany yesterday, I hoped my letter reached him. .

Uo convinced me to go to an interview she set up with the woman who placed the ad in the newspaper. She told me she sounded nice, and that I would have a good shot if I didn't act nervous. Which would be hard, because I was. The only human contact I had was Uo, and now I would be caring for a family? There was a lot to be nervous about. It took me an hour to pick out an outfit from Uo's suitcase she left for me. I settled on a black short sleeved short, and grey jeans with those converse shoes that Uo lent me. I braided my long hair into pigtails.

Even after all my preperation, when Momiji came to tell me Uo was waiting for me outside to take me to the interview. I still wanted to run back and get ready all over again. It just didn't look like I was dressed to go on an interview. With a sigh of defeat, I headed outside.

Uo was waiting outside in a black ford truck, this car always scared me. It was just too big. I got in the passenger's side, and put on my seatbelt. Uo looked at me with a cheesy smile on her face.

"You ready?" She asked, I nodded and looked out the window as she drove down the dirt path Yuki and the other's had made, so it would be easier to have visitors. After we reached the end of the woods it all went rather quick from there. Uo was never really one to obey the rules of the road. It took us only ten minutes to reach our destination. It was a two story light blue house, a big white front door with a blue stained glass window on it. It was real cute, like the type of house you would want to start a family in. Well, if you were able to start a family that is. "Here we are."

"Yeah. ." I said, sitting there my hand on the door. She gave me a little push and told me to go. So I opened the door and hesitantly walked up to the front step. Before I could even knock the door swung open and a smiling brunette lady greeted me. She wore spectacles over her big eyes, and a cute little aprin over her blue summer dress. I smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, I'm Tohru Honda. I'm here in regards to your add in the newspaper." I said, it sounded rehersed, which. . It was.

"Oh Ms. Honda! Please come in." She said, while moving aside to grant me passage. Obedietently I walked inside. The house was even cuter on the inside, the living room, where she led me to was painted a baby blue color. The couches were a darker blue, a small coffee table rested infront of larger couch. It had all sorts of knickknacks on it. "You can sit if you like." She offered, I took a seat on the plush sofa. She sat down on the recliner.

"Where are the children?" I asked curious to why they weren't there. She smiled and crossed her legs.

"Off at school, they'll be off in about a half hour." She explained, I nodded. It was kind of disappointing, I was looking forward to meeting them. "So, Tohru. Do you have any exerience with dealing with children?" I nodded.

"Yes, I used to babysit all my little cousin's while their parents were at work. Which was a lot, big family you know." I said nervously, I tried to hide my nerousness but it wasn't working too well. She thought about it for a moment and continued.

"And cooking? Cleaning? Your fully capable I assume." She asked leaning forward, I nodded again with a smile. "Do you have a reseme?" She asked, I thanked god that Uo had written me one. . I handed her the portfolio type thing. She took and began to skim through it, when the phone rang she jumped. "Excuse me for a second will you?" She said, and hurried towards the phone. I let out the breath I was holding, I never thought coming to an interview would be so nerve wracking. "Oh my! Already? I'll be there as soon as I can. . Okay, bye now." She hung up the phone and came back.

"Is everything alright?" I asked curiously, she nodded.

"Everythings great, my sister is in labor." She beamed, I smiled.

"Thats lovely." I appraised, she nodded in agreement.

"Say, could you do me a huge favor?" I nodded. "Could you pick up the children from the bus stop and watch them till I return?" She asked, I could sense her urgency.

"Of course, do you have a photo of them or something? So I know who they are when I pick them up." I asked, she nodded quickly and reached into her purse that was laying on the couch.

"Here you go." She said, handing me a slightly torn picture of little blonde girl and a brunette boy. They were adorable, it seemed strange though that she was just trusting me to care for her children and she hadn't even made the decision to hire me yet.

--

After she explained to me how to get to the bus stop and when the bus was coming, she threw on a light jacket and shoes and hurried out the door. Leaving me all alone in the empty house. Not for long though, that was good. The bus would be here in fifteen minutes. It was sort of a distance, so I decided to leave now. Just in case it came early. I made sure to lock the door on my way out, knowing that I had a spare key in my pocket that she gave me to get back in. The sun shone down on me, and I have never felt weaker than I did now. So vunerable. This was the first time in months that I had willingly gone out in the sun. I kept reminding myself that it was for a good cause.

After five minutes of walking I reached my destination. I sat on the green metal bench waiting for the children to return. It was quiet out, the warm breeze felt good on my cold skin.

"Nice hair." Said a male voice next to me. I turned, I wasn't surprised my senses had grown sharp in my long years. "Can I sit?" He asked pointing to the empty seat next to me. I gave him a cheerful smile and moved a little to give him more room. He took the seat. He was african, his curly hair cut short. His body tall and gangly, his eyes were squinty and bloodshot. A wide grin appeared on his face.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, he looked at me his grin growing wider.

"How old are you?" He asked more seriously now. Inwardly, I could not help but to count in my head. I knew I could not tell him my real age so I told him my age by my appearance.

"Seventeen, why do you ask?" He looked to be thinking of something.

"You know what I was doing when I was seventeen?" He asked, completely ignoring my previous question.

"What?" I asked, unfocused.

"I was sitting on my front stairs, a big stereo behind my head listening to some radio stations. Runnin back and forth between

grocery stores and the Mcdonalds by my house." He said, his eyes sparkled at his memory. "Smokin weed." I could have fallen from the bench, that was the last thing I expected him to say.

"That is a lovely notion, sir." I said politely, he looked at me like I said something complicated.

"You talk funny." He said, pointing at me and chuckling. Before I could say anything else he continued. "I used to make a four hundred dollars a day." I was interested now, at how he could make that much money in a single fay

"How?" I asked stunned.

"I used to sell heroin to whores." He answered as if it was a normal thing. "I used to spend that money on weed, good weed too." He said, rubbing his hands together. He looked to me now, his eyes hungry. What was with this man? It was like he was five people at once.

"U-uh. . Yes?" I asked, my throat dry, he smirked.

"Your fine." He said scooting towards me, I didn't understand.

"Yes, I feel fine."

"Confidence is sexy too." He said, his eyes lingering on my breasts. Unconciously I crossed my arms over my chest. "Whats your name, doll?" He asked, smiling at me showing his yellow stained teeth. I cleared my throat and turned my attention away from him. It seemed to frustrate him "Excuse me! miss I'm too good to look at you." He scoffed, putting a callosed hand under my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"I beg your pardon." I said, half-hearted. He mummbled something under his breath, I could not understand. His hands tightened on my face, and he used his thumb to stroke my cheek.

"Your freezing cold." He said mystified.

"Please do not touch me." I asked, a warning in my voice. He leaned closer to me, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, smell the smoke on eminating from his mouth. "Please, I don't want to fight." That amused him, he chuckled a deep throaty sound.

"Then don't fight it, baby." He said seductivly, moving even closer. I jerked my head out of his grip and got up off the bench. I could not leave though, I had to wait for the children. Soon large arms snaked around my waist and pulled me into a firm chest. I let out a low warning growl, when he kissed under my ear I'd had enough.

"That is it!" I growled, and forced my boney elbow into his stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, I turned to see him lurched forward holding his stomach. "I warned you plenty." I sneered, he looked up at me angry and stood straight.

Before he could lunge at me he was shoved violently away. "Get out of here! Fucking pot head." A male voice said. So familiar, that voice! It could not be mistaken, I looked at him. Messy orange locks, tanned skin, beautiful crimson eyes. His perfect straight nose, strong jaw, as well as his perfectly proportioned lips. This was the man from my dream! It had to be, the ipod strings hanging from his neck. It is him. .

"T-thank you, sir." I stuttered, inclining my head. When I looked back up at him he was standing closer to me. Arms length, smiling at me.

"Damsels. ." He muttered, shaking his head in disapproval.

"That was very heroic." I beamed, I was like a silly school girl again. It was like meeting my prince, he scoffed.

"Hardly, that pot head is everywhere. Messing with pretty young girls. You here that Tre? Go home." He said, to the man who was sitting on the ground crosslegged. With a heavy sigh he lifted himself off the ground and walked away, his shoulders slumped. "Didn't they ever tell you not to talk to strangers, little girl?" He teased. How dare he? I was much older than him! He does not know that. . I reminded myself.

"I could have handled it." I said cooly, he waved a hand in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said rolling his eyes now. "What're you doing here?" He asked, looking at the metal sign reading 'bus stop'.

"I have to pick the children up here after their lessons." I explained, he quirked a skinny brow.

"Um, you mean school? What are you Amish?" He corrected rudely, maybe I should learn to speak the way everyone else in this time does, living with all of the Sohmas, their proper speech kind of stuck with me. And what was Amish?

"First off, I don't know what an Amish is. Second, yes I do mean school." I mummbled.

"Whats your name?" He asked walking to the bench now and falling back on it. I stayed where I was.

"Tohru, and you?"

"Kyo." He said, it was strange that this could cause such a surge of enthusiasm. He was no longer nameless. Kyo, my sweet beautiful Kyo. Kyo, Kyo, Kyo. .

--

Well there he is!

I know that ending was weird, with the pot head.

But that happened to me, some guy actually came up to me and did that.

So I decided to add it to the story

R&R please!

--Sophie


	6. Day full of surprises!

rockangel160- After I read that review, I listened to the phantom of the opera song. . Your right! lol

Yes I get lots of my stuff from Twilight, because I like how Stephenie Meyer explains them. . Shes awesome. .

And I'm planning on getting the manga, cause I know theres more in the manga than there is in the anime, so I'll probably be adding the other two very soon.

On with chapter six!

--

Seeing Kyo, my dream lover, words could not explain how I felt. My eyes wouldn't leave his face, as hard as I tried, they stayed glued to his perfect face. How could someone be so beautiful? His skin, held so much color. Unlike Yuki and the others, plus myself. I started to understand what Yuki told me, _But I'm sure after a few years you will gain that fasination. _ And he smelled so amazing! Oh lord, help me please.

"So, you waiting on your little sister or somethin'?" He asked me, his rough voice held a hint of curiousity. I hadn't realized that I was still staring at him. How embarrasing! If only he knew, I'd been dreaming of him for years. . But I could never tell him that. It was best if he didn't know what I was, hell I shouldn't even be talking to him right now. For his own safety. . And for my own sanity.

"N-no, I'm waiting for two children named Hiro and Yumi." I responded, after I managed to tear my eyes away. His eyes widened a fraction.

"Hiro and Yumi? Are you sure you got the right kids?" He asked, some what surprised. I nodded. "Thats my little brother and sister." I could have fallen over at his words. So much for staying away from him, looks like the two of us will be getting to know eachother. It was wrong, but I was glad.

"Oh then, your mother ask--" I started but he stood up and turned away.

"She's not my mom." He said, his voice tight. "She's my foster mom, Yumi and Hiro are just close so I tell people we're related. ." He explained, I felt sort of bad. I wonder what happened to his mother. .

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry." I mumbled, a little ashamed now. He waved it off, and turned to me with that goofy smile of his. I couldn't help but notice that little twinge of hurt touch his eyes. A yellow school bus stopped infront of us, and the doors swung open so the kids could get out. The air filled with the smell of exhaust, and I wrinkled up my nose not liking the smell one bit. It was clouding my love's aroma. _My love? _I really must be going crazy.

"Hiro, Yumi. Let's go." Kyo ordered, I looked forward to see the two children he spoke. Two chesnut haired cuties. Hiro had deep chocolate brown eyes, his skin tone was fair, and his hair was cut short and neat. The little girl, Yumi had the same color eyes. Her hair reached down to the small of her back, with small pink bows on both sides of her head. She was adorable. . Both of them were. I approached them.

"Hello Hiro and Yumi. My name is Tohru, and your mother asked me to pick you two up from the bus. I hope it's no problem." I introduced myself as quickly as possible. Yumi smiled brightly at me while Hiro stepped infront of her and crossed his arms.

"You expect us to believe that? What are you, some kind of kidnapper? Going around, snatching up kids at bus stops! If you think we're stupid enough to fall for something like that you must be brain dead or something. Unless you got proof or something, we're not going anywhere with you!" He rambled, I stared at him wordlessly. Well. . Atleast I wouldn't have to worry about this kid. . He seemed smart enough. I looked at Kyo for support, he was just glaring at Hiro.

"Kyo. ." I said, it sounded almost desperate. He looked at me and chuckled, walking towards me.

"Hey, the kids got a point. You could be trying to kidnap 'em. Now if you were trying to kidnap me I wouldn't ask for proof" He said, putting a strong arm over my shoulder. If I could blush, I would have been a deep shade of red by now. His body was so warm! And his smell. . I had to get out before I did something I'd regret. . "But, your not. . So do you? Have proof I mean." He asked releasing my shoulder. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the photo and the spare key their mother had given me.

"I got your house key and a picture of you two." I said triumphantly, showing them to Hiro.

"This only proves that you probably broke into my house!" He spat, snatching the photo and key away from me. I sighed and dug through my mind to figure out what I could tell him to prove it.

"Uh, your aunt is in labor." I tried, he looked at me curious now.

"Good enough, I suppose." He said, reluctantly. Yumi walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Your so cold!" She said, astonished, I laughed nervously.

"It's a little chilly out." I said, in all honesty I couldn't really tell.

"It's seventy-five degrees!" Kyo argued

"Oh right, well. . I guess I'm just kind of cold still." I said nervously, what was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell him I was cold blooded! He quirked a brow, as did Hiro. Yumi just looked at me, a smile on her face. What a cute child. . "We better get back, huh?" After a while of the two standing there staring at me, Kyo shrugged and began to walk towards the house. I kept up with him as best as I could, with Yumi attached to my hand.

I was in complete bliss, walking side by side with my Kyo. Ever time he wasn't paying attention I'd sneak a glance at his gorgeous face. That smile wouldn't leave my face. It was my dream come true. .

Dream. . Vision. . How I prayed that vision was false. It was unlikely, my vision steered me wrong only one time. With a heavy sigh I shoved the thought out of my head.

--

When we reached the house Yumi decided she wanted to show me her room. Which was right next to Kyo's apparently. . I heard the music eminating from his room. And I couldn't help but listen to see if any of it sounded familiar. If it did. . Maybe I did have a right to worry. So far every song that he played I'd never heard. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Yumi's room was rather girly. The traditional pink. . But everywhere. The blankets, pillows, walls, curtains, dresser, everything! It was kind of over kill. But she seemed to like it so I just smiled and told her I'd liked it too. Hiro kept to himself. I didn't think he liked me much.

I wandered down the stairs back to the living room. Kyo was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the television. When did he leave his room? He was so quiet, I didn't even hear him. . He didn't notice me, his eyes were glued to the flashing box. I took this as a chance to get a good look at him. It was such a wonderful feeling to see he was actually real. . That he wasn't an image my mind made up.

"Kyo!" A female voice sang, interrupting my ogling. I looked to the door where the voice came from, then to Kyo. Who was now frozen in place, he looked terrified. I turned towards the door to answer me when Kyo shot up out of his seat and grabbed me.

"You can't open that door shes crazy." He whispered, as if she could hear.

"But--" I protested, but he shook my head and covered my mouth, putting a finger to his lips. It got quiet after a while, Kyo had his free hand on the wall next to my head. After a while he dropped his hand from my mouth, it was then that I realized how close he was to me. But before I had a chance to enjoy the closeness of our bodies their was a bang at the door, followed by another, and another. Like the person on the other side was trying to force it open. "Kyo whose that at the door?" I asked, seeing him flinch at every sound.

"Kagura, I've known her since we were kids." He explained, it didn't sound so bad. It sounded like they would be friends. "And shes been crazy ever since we met." He finished. Ah, well that explains the attempts on breaking the door down.

"Um, shouldn't we just answer it? I mean before she breaks the door down." I suggested, he looked to be debating it in his head.

"Fine, but you wait till I find a spot to hide." I nodded, but before either of us could move the door burst open. "Shit." Kyo uttered. I turned my head towards where all the commotion was coming from.

"Kyo! I'm here my love, why didn't y--?" She started, but when she reached where we were she stopped midsentence and eyed the two of us. Her big grey eyes watered, and her bottom lip trembled. "Kyo?" She said softly, I looked at Kyo who was slowly backing away. Before I could even look back at this Kagura girl, she had taken hold of Kyo's shirt and was punching him in the face mercliously.

"Ah! Kyo!" I gasped, stunned at this petite girl's reaction. She really was a pretty girl. Brown silky smooth hair down passed her shoulders, stunning grey eyes, creamy white skin. The girl had it all, and it made me wonder why Kyo was bothered by her.

"Kyo you two timer!" She said in that booming voice. So she must think. . She must think Kyo is with me. I hurried over to them, and carefully placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Um, I'm sorry. . But I'm just a. . Housekeeper." I said in a small voice, she looked at me. It was like she was shooting daggers through her eyes. Then her face got soft and calm. Seemingly out of no where. Humans were so complex. .

"Oh, in that case. Hello, my name is Kagura." She introduced, smiling brightly.

"My name is Tohru, it's really nice to meet you." I said, happy that this girl and I weren't enemies. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kyo start to crawl away. In an attempt to help him I tried to keep a conversation going. "So, how do you know Kyo?" I asked.

"He's my fiance!" She sang happily, a stab of jealousy hit me. Well it was to be expected, it's not like he was waiting for me right. . Ah well, it's for the best.

"I am not your damn fiance!" Kyo barked, he wasn't?

"Kyo. . Why do you have to be so mean?" She asked sadly, and began pummeling him again before he could answer her. My sensitive ears picked up someone knocking at the door, very softly. I excused myself to answer it, happy for the excuse to leave this scene. The knocking got slightly louder as I approached it.

"Who is it?" I asked, raising my voice slightly so whoever it was could hear.

"Tohru I got some bad news." Shigure's voice said through the door. I froze, bad news? Yuki. . . I swung the door opened to meet the pained faces of Hatori and Shigure. I shook my head mechanically. _No. . _ "Yuki and Haru were ambushed two days ago, one of our recruits. . Got away and phoned us from a pay phone. He told us Yuki was badly injured, but when he went back for them they were no where to be found." I said gravely. Tears spilled over my eyelids and down my cheeks. How I hoped they got away. . But I knew that was extremely unlikely. . I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Kyo.

"Hey, whats the matter?" He asked, seeing my tear stained face. Hatori and Shigure exchanged shocked looks, their eyes glued to Kyo.

"Kyo, nice to see your doing well." Momiji said happily, where did that boy come from? He ran to Kyo and gave him a tight hug.

"Gah! Get off me kid! Who the hell are you people?" He spluttered.

"Momiji." Hatori said, a warning in his voice. Momiji hoped back and hide behind Shigure.

"Sorry Hari. ." Momiji murmured, how did Momiji know him? Why were they so shocked to see him? Today was just one surprise after another. . Oh, mom. . Whats going on?

--

I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update, and I'm sorry for such a short chapter.

I just got a kitten the other day so I've been busy with it,

But I'll get back on track.

Promise.

R&R

--Sophie


	7. Kyos a what?

Sorry its taking me so long to update. .

I'll try to keep on track. . But it's hard when I have to work all the time. .

But anyways. . I called in sick today, so on with the story!

and anyone who has any questions you can email me at

cause I know some of you have questions, but I dunno yer emails so email me

--

"Tohru, who are these people?" Kyo asked, lowering himself so that he was at my level now. Before I could aswer Hatori stepped forward.

"We are Tohru's friends, we've come to pick her up. If that's alright with you I mean." He explained, Kyo raised a brow at this. After a moment of the awkward silence I decided I should step in.

"Um, give me a moment." I said quickly, and shut the door. I knew no matter what they would be able to hear what I told Kyo. But it didn't matter. Kyo looked at me, his crimson eyes on mine. So curious his eyes were. "Do any of them look familiar to you? Do you know them from anywhere?" I asked, my hand against the closed door. He thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head.

"Nope, why?" He said plainly, I let out a sigh and looked at him once more. "Well go on, we'll be fine." He assured with a charming smile. His eyes held this strange gleam. It was beautiful, I wish my eyes would look so alive.

"Okay, tell your mother I am very sorry." I said giving him a deep bow and heading out the door. Momiji, Hari, and Shigure were still standing on the front step. Their expressions changed from serious, to curious. Momiji had a warning look on his face, which was odd because he was always so cheerful.

"How do you know Kyo?" I asked, as we began walking back to the house. "And how did you know how to get here?" That question had been bugging me too. They all kept quiet, like it was something I shouldn't know. "Tell me!" I ordered.

"Kyo isn't human Tohru, stay away from him." Hari said turning to look at me, I stopped in mid step. But he looked so human! He had color, and his scent. . He smelled human as well. "It's best we leave it at that, come along Tohru." He said, I kept walking. I let the subject go for now, but when we got home I intended to have a little chat with Momiji.

--

After about an thirty minutes of walking we finally reached our home. The journey there was a long and quiet one, no one dared to breathe a word to me about the situation. Not with Hari standing there anyways. Everytime someone spoke up, Hari looked at them and they shut right up. As soon as Hari was out of sight I linked arms with Momiji. _I need to talk to you. _I know he was listening to my thoughts since I broke his promise. He nodded and we walked up the stairs to my room. Once inside my room I realeased his arm.

"What do you know about Kyo?" I asked urgently, he crossed his arms.

"I told you not to get involved with that one." He said, somewhat hurt that I didn't take his advice.

"Please Momiji." I pleaded, his eyes softened and he looked away from me.

"Kyo. . Kyo isn't what he seems, Tohru. He's a halfbreed. Part vampire part human. He looks like a human Hari set the vampire in him to sleep a long time ago. Kyo used to live with us, and for some reason. . When he turned eighteen he stopped aging altogether. Kyo began losing his mind, about forty years after this and he went on a rampage. But it wasn't him reaking havok, it was the vampire in him." He started, I was too lost in his words to ask questions I just listened. "We know this because when we finally stopped him, he was unconcious and when we woke him he had no idea what he had done. Did you ever wonder what Hari's special technique is?" He asked.

"Yes." Was all I could manage to say, all this was so shocking to me. My Kyo, part vampire. I had always treasured him because he was human, now how was I supposed to think of him?

"He erases people's memories." He said quietly. "So after Kyo came to, he begged Hari to erase his memories. To make him forget he ever was part vampire. And Hari did it, he walked Kyo to the edge of the forest and left him there until he regained conciousness. This is the very first time we have seen him since then." He said looking at me once more. "Stay away from him Tohru, he may seem like a harmless mortal. But he's more than that." And with that final statement, he was out the door.

Kyo. . My sweet Kyo. How could I have not forseen this? How were my visions so clouded? Oh Kyo. . How am I going to look at you now, knowing I know what you are and you haven't a clue.

--

After a while of thinking of Kyo I decided it was best if I just forgot about it for a while. What I needed to worry about. . Was Yuki. The only thing they had told me was that they were ambushed and no where to be found. For all I know, he could still be alive. Hiding somewhere, waiting to regain his strength. How I hope my vision will tell me soon.

I decided I should sleep tonight, since it was the best way my visions came to me. I lay on my plush bed, my thoughts on Yuki. Hopefully if he is my last thought going to sleep, then he'll be my vision. It took me a while to picture his perfect face, but once I got him in my mind I drifted off into a sleep that hopefully would lead me to answers.

_I sat infront of Kyo, he was looking at me now. Such love in those crimson orbs, I smiled warmly at him. He smiled back with a long sigh, I looked at him curiously. It looked like he was on the verge of saying something, but he closed his mouth right away. He looked frustrated now, I giggled and shook my head._

_"What's troubling you Kyo?" I asked meeting his gaze again. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and smiled that goofy smile._

_"I want to tell you something, but promise you wont be freaked out or nothin. I've never done this before." He said bashfully, he looked so adorable. Like a small boy meeting his first love. His cheeks flushed as I nodded, incouraging him to proceed with what he wanted to say._

_"Go on." I said, laughing a little. It was hard not to laugh when he looked so flustered._

_"Tohru. . He said grabbing my hand it seem to shock him that I was freezing cold anymore. "Tohru, I want to be with you forever." He said, his voice was strong and it sounded like he meant every word. But my eyes turned sorrowful._

_"And how long is forever in your eyes?" I asked him, I knew he must know something was different about him. The fact that he never aged, he had to know he wasn't like all the rest. _

_"A long time. ." He muttered, his eyes looked sad as well. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me, a smile on his face again. It made me so happy that I could change his mood so quickly. He was so beautiful when he was happy. That smile would have stopped my heart, if it were beating._

_"I have eternity." I said quietly, he chuckled like he had doubts._

_"And how long is eternity in the eyes of a teenager?" He asked, looking away now._

_"I'm older than you think." I whispered, he looked at me mockingly._

_"And how old are you miss? Enlighten me." He said, amused now. _

_"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." I said with a faint smile, he put his and under my chin making me look at him. That goofy smile that I adored was on his face again._

_"Try me." He said, almost as if it was a challenge. I sighed and grabbed the hand he had placed under my chin. I placed it over my heart, he looked at me curiously as to what I was doing. Then froze, he felt no beat. He jerked his hand back and scurried back a few feet. "Wh-what are you?" He stuttered, his eyes wide with fear._

_"I knew this would happen!" I shouted, my eyes filling up with tears. "I didn't want you to know the truth, your the only thing that keeps me from going completely insane. Do you want to know why I never accepted Yuki as my love?" I asked rising to my feet and walking over to him, he shuffled back on his hands and feet away from me. I sighed and stayed where I was as not to frighten him even more. _

_"Why?" He asked, his voice shakey. I kneeled down infront of him._

_"Because I saw you, you were my first dream as a vampire." I said, confessing what I was to him in the process. If it was possible his eyes widened more._

_"Vampire?" He breathed out, to stunned to even look at me now. He looked passed me._

My eyes opened and I sighed. That wasn't the vision I was aiming for, or wanted to see for that matter. So either way, Kyo will end up rejecting me? Is that how it will be? It's probably for the best anyways, as long as he's far away from me. He'll be able to go on living in peace. But is that what I really want? To give up on the one thing that gave me hope all these years?

It's for the best.

--

Sorry for the short chapter again.

It's just getting really hard to write all the sudden.

I got writter's block me thinks .

I'm sooo sorry you guys, for making you wait so long.


	8. Ambushed

I want to thank all of you have been so patient and loyal to this story, you guys are great.

Reading you guys' reviews made me all happy today, luh yoooo!

--

About five months have passed since I recieved the dreaded news about Yuki. Hari and the others have been trying their hardest to find them, they have been sending more help everytime they get a chance. The best news we had so far was that they had caught on to Haru's scent, but they lost it at the river's edge. Where Haru and Yuki had probably crossed to get to the other side. Hopefully on the other side they would get back on track, but it seemed that the scent was lost on the other side. It was as if they never left the water.

I sat on my windowsill, my legs dangling outside. The wind was rather cold today, I had gotten the job to care for Yumi and Hiro. Kyo and I. . We've gotten close. But I try to keep my distance as much as possible. I know both of us will get hurt in the end, no matter how good I feel around Kyo. I must not try to be anything more than his friend. Right now, I am just looking after him. Making sure nothing harms him, I have become rather protective of him. Momiji and the others dissapprove of my sudden infatuation with Kyo. Kisa on the other hand, she encourages me that I should follow what my heart says. Not what Momiji or anyone else says. She told me love is something most vampires never find. But when you do find it, you hold onto it and you never let it go.

A light rap at my door interrupted my thoughts. I turned around and sniffed in the air. It was Uo, I suppose she was here to pick me up then. In that wretched deathtrap, how I hated getting in that thing. Why couldn't I just walk to the house, it wasn't that far. Hari and Shigure recently warned me, that I could never go into the woods without an escourt. For some reason they thought something was up, but they wouldn't tell me exactly what it was. And this whole keeping secrets thing was getting really played out. With one final look out the window, I slowly made my way to the door.

"Uo, sorry I was in a trance." I apologized, I opened the door to meet her smiling face. She understood, she knew how hard it was on me. With everything that has happened in the passed months. . I could tell she had been walking on eggshells around me. She never mentioned Yuki, or Kyo or anyone. She made small talk and all that, but she refrained from saying anything that would most likely upset me. She had even stopped gushing about vampires after I told her what happened.

"Hey don't worry about it, let's just go so I can go home and go back to sleep." She joked, I smiled and nodded. I followed her out of the house and towards her truck. With great distaste, I opened the door and hopped inside.

--

We had made it about five minutes away from the house when Uo slamed on the breaks. My body lurched forward and the seat belt saved me from flying out.

"What is it, Uo?" I asked looking forward to see why she had stopped. There was about tweleve people standing infront of the truck, all their faces angry. "Who are these people?" I asked myself, I never encountered this many humans in the forest before. A taller male stepped towards my car door. He yanked it opened and tried to pull me out, the seat belt held me in. "Ah! What are you doing? Stop it!" I yelped, it hurt. . Him pulling me with such force and the seat belt holding me back. I knew he wouldn't give up, and Uo was busy dealing with another man who was on her side, she wouldn't be able to help me.

"Aboniation!" He seethed, as he yanked me even more. "You killed my daughter! Didn't you, probably turned her into one of you, you stupid blood sucking whore!" He shouted, his eyes held so much anger. The way he looked at me. It was like he intended to kill me, just using his eyes as a weapon. His daughter? What was he talking about, I would never hurt a human. How did he even know about vampires here. I remember Yuki telling me about these people, telling me it wasn't safe to go outside with these people lurking about. But this is the first encounter I've had with them. How was I to know they would be so agressive? And Uo. . I looked over to her, the man was yanking her out of the car by her hair.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything!" I yelled, as they threw her to the ground. The man didn't listen, he just kicked her in the stomach. "Uo! I'm so sorry, Uo!" I cried, tears begining to whell up in my eyes. Oh Uo, this is all my fault. . I heard the click of the seat belt and turned to see the man reaching over me to take my seatbelt off. When he succeeded he yanked me out of the car and threw me on the ground as well.

"So tell me, you parasite." He said, his voice dripping with hatred. I looked up at him, frightful of what he might do. "Did you touch my little girl? Did you feed off of her and leave her to die? Or did you steal her away from me?" He asked, and placed his heavy foot on my chest and began pressing down on it.

"Ah! No, no I didn't. I didn't do anything! Let us go, please!" I begged, I didn't mind me getting hurt. But Uo, this had nothing to do with her! She didn't deserve this, I thought. . Maybe this time. Just this once, I should defend myself against these humans. I never would hurt a human. . But these were threatening my loved one and I wasn't about to let that happen. I grabbed his ankle and twisted it so he would fall down.

"You stupid little--!" He started but I pressed a nerve in his neck and he went unconcious. I leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I never hurt your daughter, I promise you." I said, even though I knew he wouldn't hear me. I ran over to where Uo was and pushed the man away from her. "Uo! Uo! Get up we have to go!" I ordered, lifting her up by her arm and helping her back into the car. One of them came up behind me and grabbed a handfull of my hair and yanked me back. I felt the cold blade of a knife to my throat and I froze.

"You'll pay for what you've done, by spending an eternity in hell where you belong!" He threatened, I dug my elbow into his stomach and grabbed the knife away from him while he was still stunned by the blow. I hurried and made my way over to the passenger's side, when a rock met the back of my head. I fell forward, holding my now bleeding scalp. How I wished I had my strength, I could just pick Uo up and run away. They would never be able to catch us, but I was weak now. There was nothing I could do, but sit back and take the beating. The man rolled me over and wrapped his enormous hands around my tiny neck. He squeezed as tight as he could. It hurt me by the pressure, but it wouldn't kill me because I didn't need to breathe. .

Even so I pretended to put up a fight, he used one of his hands punch me in the face and the other to keep choking me. Slowly I stopped struggling and went limp, I stayed this way for a while, untill his hands released my neck and I heard his footsteps walking away. Followed by the sounds of the people rejoicing triumphantly about slaying a vampire for the first time. After I was sure they were out of sight I got up and headed back to the truck. Uo had her head rested on the steering wheel. When I opened the door her head shot up and she looked at me surprised. Her cheeks full of tears, a huge smile erupted on her face.

"Oh, Tohru! Your alive!" She said, her voice was full of relief and surprise. She must have bought into my little charade as well. Poor thing, I probably had her worried sick.

"Uo, you know I'm not alive." I said, clicking on my seatbelt and closing the door. "Are you alright?" I asked, looking down at my hands. I was too ashamed to look at her, it was my fault she got hurt.

"Nope I'm alright! They forgot all about me thanks to you, you saved my life." She gushed, I smiled still not wanting to look at her.

"I guess I would make a good actress, huh?" I said, laughing a bit. She joined in, laughing with me.

"Yeah you really would, you even had me fooled! I thought you didn't stand a chance, but I guess vampires are strong no matter what." She said, there was that enthusasim. I didn't say anything, I just sat there listening to her gush as she drove me towards Kyo's house. I would be late, Kyo probably had to take the kids to the bus stop. I hope he wont be angry. .

--

"Bye, Tohru. Have fun with orange-top!" Uo said, sticking her tongue out as Kyo opened the door for me.

"Shut up, you dirty Yankee!" Kyo barked back, Uo knew him from school. It seemed as if they got along in their own special way, even though it seemed like they couldn't stand eachother. "Tohru what the hell happened to you?" Kyo asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the house.

"N-nothing, why do you ask?" I murmured, looking down at the floor. He put a hand under my chin, lifting my head up gently.

"Come on." He said dubiously. "You can't fool me, especially when you got cuts and bruises all over you. Now who did this to you?" He ordered, taking hold of my hand and leading me to the kitchen. My stomach felt like it did a flip, he was holding my hand. . It felt so warm, it felt like it was warming up my entire body. When he let it go to go grab a towel, I felt so dissappointed. I wanted that feeling to last longer than that. I heard the water turn on and saw him soaking the rag under the hot water. When he was finished he turned it off and rung it out so it wasn't dripping.

"It's nothing, some men decided to pick a fight with Uo and myself." I said, waving it off he pressed the warm rag against my cheek where the man hit me. He wiped the blood away from the corner of my mouth and put a finger under my chin to lift my head up higher. His eyes grew angry when he saw the bruises on my neck. I knew they were there, with that much force that man was putting on it there was no way it wouldn't bruise.

"Who were they? I'll ring their necks." He growled, his form almost looked like it was shaking with anger. Was he really getting this upset over me? I wasn't that important to him was I? He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into his chest, he must have felt the dried blood on my hair because he let out a gasp. "Tohru, you need to see a doctor." He said, his voice full of concern. I could barely hear his voice now, I was so distracted by the warmth of his embrace. He had his arm around my shoulder and he was holding me tight.

"I-I'm alright, it will heal in no time. I promise." I mumbled, I know I probably even sounded distracted. His smell was intoxicating, it was almost too much. Reluctantly I squirmed out of his embrace, I promised myself I would not get close to him. That way neither of us could get hurt. That was my promise to myself and I planned on keeping that.

"Tohru they didn't. . Do anything else did they?" He asked, looking away from me. A deep blush on his face. What did he mean, do anything else? What else could they have done, besides try to kill me?

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, his blush darkened.

"You know. . They didn't try anything with you." He said trying to make it more clear. I shook my head, finally getting what he meant. He let out a breath he seemed to have been holding. "Good, because then I would really have to kill them."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously, he smiled and ruffled my hair playfully.

"Because, no one touches my nanny." He said, a coy smile playing his lips. His nanny? Well literally. . I was his nanny. But for him to say it like that, it just sounded. . So nice. Stop it, I can't afford to fall in love. _It's probably too late._

--

Short again I know, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter for making you wait so long.

Sorry again!

R&R pleeease.

Ha I know that ending was kind of corny, but it would have sounded so cute coming out of Kyo's mouth.


	9. Heated

Sorry I haven't been updating. .

My damn laptop charger stopped working out of no where. .

But anyways, on with chapter niiine!

--

I don't own fruits baskeeeet

--

Kyo's arm around my shoulder made me feel so protected, he had started doing that a lot lately. Showing me tiny bits of affection that was not there before. Whether it was a simple rough hug, ruffling my hair, or even holding my hand absentmindedly while walking down the street. He had once told me, 'I want them to think your mine.' I remembered being confused and flustered, but let it go all together. My love for him was growing stronger than I could even begin to handle. It worried me, how close we had become, I knew every simple show of affection, ever glance he thought I did not see. All this would be leading up to his utter demise, and it all would be my fault. Even with that thought in my mind, I still found myself selfishly allowing my love for him cloud my vision.

Kyo sat next to me on the couch, his arm still draped around my shoulder. My hair was curled around his finger, it was soothing the way he played with my hair. It always sent electric currents through my whole body, made me feel so peaceful I would almost fall asleep on his shoulder. The way he looked at me now, it was like I was more than his housekeeper. Like I was someone he cared about, a friend. A friend that was slowly becoming more.

"Tohru, what's that matter? Your not even paying attention to the movie anymore." Kyo's sweet voice broke into my thoughts, and I glanced at the television. The heroine was hiding behind a shower curtain, while a man approached slowly a knife in his hand.

"It's predictable." I murmured, he put his slender fingers under my chin and lifted my head up.

"Keep your head up, you hold your head high when your with me." He said, almost like an order. I smiled at him, but when his eyes softened and his lips curled up in a grin as well. My smile faded, and I let my head droop again. I heard him let out a sigh as he got off the couch. "Well if that's how it's going to be then. ." He started and then kneeled down infront of me, my hands clutched the fabric of my blue skirt. "I'll have to follow you every where on my knees, so I can see that pretty face of your's." No matter how odd it was, it sounded like Shakespeare in my ears. And there it was again, my heart melted once more. The smile on my face must have been a sight, because Kyo's widened. "That's better." He said indulgently, and rose from to his feet.

"What. . What's so special about me. I'm sure you have girls lined up for you. I mean look at you." I said, my voice sounded so confused. "I'm just a girl your mother hired to help around the house. I shouldn't be more than that to a guy like you. ." I said, almost ashamed with myself now.

"A guy like me?" He asked almost as confused as I was. "I'm just as normal as you are." He said, scratching the back of his head to hide his embarassment. "Can I ask you something?" He almost whispered, I nodded slowly not sure if he wanted me to hear it. He grabbed my hand and lead me down the narrow hall and to his room, he tugged me gently until we were infront of a long mirror. There he let my hand go and stood behind me, I looked at my puzzled reflection as he tucked the loose hairs in my face behind my ears.

"What're you--?" I asked, looking at his reflection standing behind mine. He lifted my head up like he had in the living room, and smiled.

"Beautiful, do you see it too?" He asked curiously, I shook my head. He sighed and put his finger against the sides of my forhead, and let them trail down to my chin. From my chin he led his fingers up to my lips and traced the curves gently. My lips parted to let out the breath I had been holding, he moved his hand to the bridge of my nose and down to the tip. I lowered my eyes, in total embarassment now as he turned me around as if to look at the real thing. "Did you see?" He asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

"See what? I don't understand." I mumbled, I felt his warm lips press against my forhead.

"Your beautiful, nothing normal about you. Not only that, your smart and interesting. Everytime I look at you it's like I'm missing a big part of you that I can't see and I can't help but try and find out what it is. When you smile, I don't know why but I have the urge to smile along with you. I've only known you for a short while, but my heart knows when your sad. My heart knows theres something wrong that you wont tell me. My heart knows that something terrible happened to you, and thats why your eyes are always sad and distant. Even when you smile, I can still see it and I wish I knew whats going on in your head." He said, his voice made the butterflies in my stomach flutter around helplessly. My knees felt like they would give out, even worse. . My eyes began to water, I could smell the salt from my tears. I wiped them away before they could fall.

"I uh. . Better start lunch for Hiro and Yumi." I said my voice shakey as I pushed passed him, only to have him grab my shoulders and bring me to his chest. He held me there for a few seconds then kissed my hair.

"I wont pry, but I hope you know you can talk to me." He promised, I nodded and he let me go. I hurried to the kitchen, my tears fell freely now. I knew he wasn't behind me, I heard his footsteps asend the stairs and then the door shut. My hands clutched the edges of the kitchen counter, until I was sure I would crush it with anymore pressure. So many images flashed through my mind. . My mom's bloody laying in a heap on the floor. . Yuki's pained face as the man thrust the sword into his chest. . And Kyo, his body laying lifeless on the forest floor. I tried my best to shake the images out of my head, I felt like I was on the brink of insanity. With all my might I focused on Kyo's face, knowing that was the only real thing I could hope for right now. I focused on the warmth of his touch, the softness of his eyes. . Anything that would make my tears stop.

I allowed myself a look at the digital clock on the stove. The numbers read 1:30, I had an hour to make something Hiro and Yumi. They would be hungry when they came home, but I knew I wouldn't have the stength to sit through making a meal so I decided on pizza. I looked on the white fridge, where a magnet held a coupon for pizza hut with the number on it. I sighed and took the cordless phone off the reciever and dialed the number. The dial tone sounded far away, my thoughts somewhere else until the shrill voice answered.

"Hello my name is Kana, is this for delivery or pick up?" She asked cheerfully, I thought for a moment then answered her.

"Delivery." I said softly, I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

"Okay, what would you like?"

"I'll have a large pepperoni and one medium cheese." I said, knowing Yumi couldn't stand pepperoni.

"Uh-huh, cheese sticks or bread sticks?"

"Bread, how much is it?" I asked, I knew I would have enough. I had about fifty in my pocket at the moment.

"It's thirty-four sixty seven, and the address?"

"312 Bonnie Brook lane."

"Alright, it will be about fourty-five minutes to an hour. Bye." She said quickly, and hung up. I placed the phone back on the receiver and pressed my back against the wall.

--

I must have been out for a good thirty minutes when this all too familiar scent pulled me out of my peaceful state, it was the sweet smell of blood. And it was close, I heard Kyo curse something seemingly out of frustration. The smell was coming from Kyo, it was Kyo's blood. It didn't take me long to spring to my feet and climb up the stairs, skipping a few on the way up. I followed the smell of his blood, my mouth watering. I would never dream of drinking Kyo's blood, but I could not deny how good he smelled. _That's not what I should be worrying about! _Something happened to Kyo, the smell of his blood was strong now. I stopped at where I was sure the source was coming from. I twisted the knob and pushed myself through, slamming the door behind me. A low warning growl sent vibrations through my throat.

"T-Tohru?" Kyo stammered in shock, there he stood. . His chest bare, it was steamy in the room from the shower running. His skin was still damp, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. The smell of his blood was so distant now, my mind was preoccupied by his stunning body. He was toned perfectly, his sunkissed skin casted a beautiful glow. Or maybe that was just my imagination, my eyes trailed up and down his body, while his eyes bored into me. My throat felt dry and scratchy, and I tried to swallow. I could hear the thumping of his heart quicken and I tore my eyes away from his body and to his face. Half his face was covered in shaving cream, and along his jaw was a thin line of blood. The smell was strong again, and I tried not to breathe through my nose. He grabbed a towel and wiped the rest of the cream off his face, then tossed the towel into the sink.

"I-uh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you. ." I started, then noticed I had no excuse for barging in on him. He was half naked for christ's sake! What could I tell him? Hey Kyo, I could smell your blood all the way down stairs. Just coming up to check on you! "Pizza." Was all I could muster, he chuckled and leaned back against the sink. His abs were clearer now, as the water from his hair dripped down his shoulders, down his firm chest. . and down his perfect abs. I've never seen a man's body like this. . I've never seen a man's body period, so this. . Overwhelmed me completely. He chuckled and my eyes shot up to his face again, he had an amused expression on his face.

"If you wanted to see so bad, you could have just asked." He said, laughing a bit at the end. It was such a beautiful sound, and the way his shoulders jumped slightly as he laughed. It made me feel a warmness in my cold limbs, his cut started bleeding again. I grabbed a few sheets of toilet paper and approached him cautiously.

"Your bleeding." I announced, and pressed the cloth gently to the cut. He put his hand on mine, I could feel him looking at me. He chuckled again, a deep throaty sound. I looked up into his deep crimson orbs.

"Yeah, I got myself there didn't I?" He said, gestering to his razor on the sink counter. I nodded, slowly my eyes locked with his. There was something in his eyes, something that kept me from looking away. His eyes looked hungry as he stared into mine, they trailed down to my lips then back to my eyes. My heart felt like it was in my stomach, it was strange that even though it didn't beat it still plagued me that way. His hands were on my shoulders now, I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"I better go, check if the pizza is here. ." I said, my voice a little rough due to how dry my throat felt. I turned to exit when Kyo grabbed my shoulders tighter, holding me there.

"No." He muttered in a husky voice, my eyes grew wide as he pressed his lips to mine. I was so mystified that I didn't even realize I was kissing him back, until he traced his tongue against my smooth bottom lip. I made my lips a tight line, I didn't know anything about this. How was I supposed to respond to this, no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't. I would just make a fool of myself. "Please." He begged against my lips when he noticed I wasn't going to let him._ Of all the moments to be self conscious, Tohru. _I pressed my hands to his chest, and pushed myself back. Kyo seemed to understand and pulled away from my lips just enough to look at my face. To read my expression.

"I don't. . Know what I'm doing." I said shyly, taking a step back. He smiled that gorgeous smile that I loved. I stared at him wordlessly, shamelessly gawking at him. In one swift motion he picked me up gently by the waist, spun me around, and placed me lightly on the counter. He was inches away from my face, I could smell his intoxicating breath, feel it on my lips. "Kyo. ." It came out sounding like a moan, he weaved his way between my knees and put his hands on either side of the counter beside me.

"Is this alright?" He asked, worried now that he was doing something wrong. I nodded sheepishly, his brow furrowed and he put his fingers underneath my chin. "I don't want you to do anything. . That you don't want to do." He said, his voice full of concern. I must have looked like a nervous wreck.

"It's not that. . I don't know what I'm doing, I've never done this before." I clarified, my voice still shakey. Never in my life have I been nervous like this. If my heart worked it would be thudding it's way out of my chest right now. Before I could speak again to try and make up for startled state, his lips crashed into mine's once more. My lips were parted slightly and he used that to his advantage, I could feel his slick tongue trace the insides of my mouth. He tasted so good, even better than he smelled. My tongue touched his timidly, I brought my hands to his shoulders. The warmth instantly sending shocks through me, I intertwined my fingers in his wet locks. He snaked his arms around my waist pulling me towards him until I was against his firm chest. A small moan escaped my lips as one of his hands ran up my inner thigh. I was begining to feel warm in places I had never felt before. He pulled me closer again, I could feel the hardness under the soaked towel.

"Tohru. ." He moaned, pulling away from my lips and trailing kisses down my jaw and down my neck to my base of my neck. He nibbled on my neck, i inhaled sharply as his canines almost pierced my skin. That brought me back.

"W-wait!" I objected, he pulled away from me instantly. His eyes looked me over, concern writen all over his face. It wasn't that I didn't. . Enjoy this, our closeness, his hands on me. . It's just, I couldn't do it. I was just unaccustomed to this sensation I felt when he was touching me. It was amazing, and confusing all at once. "I'm scared." I admited, his eyes softened and he picked me up and set me back on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just. . I don't know, I couldn't help it. You probably don't see me like that and I just threw myself on you. I'm so sorry, I hope your not scared of me." He seemed unsettled now, his eyes looked so guilty. I wanted to tell him there was nothing to feel bad about. But I couldn't find my words.

"Kyo, I--"

_**Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong.**_

"Pizza?" He asked, absentminded. I nodded and turned towards the door. "Tohru?" He called after me, I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked, I felt him behind me again. I leaned back against him, trying to show him I wasn't angry.

"Are you alright?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Yes, just a little dizzy." I lied, there were so many emotions rushing through me. I couldn't tell which one was which. "Maybe you should get dressed." I said, giggling a little.

"Good idea." He mumbled.

_**Ding-Dong!**_

"Someone's impatient." Kyo muttered, annoyed now. I smiled and nodded, "Better go." He said, giving me a little push. I made my way to the door.

--

Well there it is!

I know it got a little heated there, very ooc sorry xD

I need more reviiiiiewwws!

five more and I'll write another chapter since I gots me a new charger. :D


	10. Hurt

I do not own fruits basket

--

Hiro and Yumi knew almost instantly something was different about Kyo and I. Which must have been obvious by the way Kyo looked at me, the red tint on his face. Hiro looked to me then to Kyo, and put his slice of pizza down. I looked at him curiously, and he looked at me with that same curiosity.

"What's the matter Hiro? I thought you would be hungry." I said, as he shoved his plate away. Kyo and Yumi looked at him now, he smiled and looked at Yumi.

"Hey Yumi. . Let's go eat in the living room. I heard they have that horror marathon on." He said, not looking at her. Instead he was looking at Kyo, who nodded his blush deepening. Yumi picked up her plate and walked to the living room, no questions asked. Hiro followed behind her, waving over his shoulder to Kyo.

"He really is too smart for his own good." Kyo said softly, laughing to himself. I put my elbows on the table, leaning forward to look at him. "You're not mad at me are you?" He asked looking away from me, I didn't know what to say I just shook my head.

"Why would I be angry?" I asked looking him over carefully, he smiled and shook his head. "You think it was a mistake don't you?" I said, realizing the ashamed look on his face. My eyes lowered to the table as he hesitated for a moment, I could hear his footsteps approach me. His hands were on my shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. I sighed and shook him off. "It's okay, I understand." I said, my voice cracked I knew he heard it. "It's better this way, I understand really." He grabbed the arm of the chair and spun me around to look at him. But he was not who I saw. I saw Yuki, his beautiful face flickered back to Kyo's then back Yuki's. I looked behind him, to concentrate on the location.

As the image flickered between kyo and yuki, so did the background. There were trees and then there were walls. I tried to focus hard to keep the vision to yuki, to see where he was and how bad he was. Finally, a lot clearer I could make out that he was staggering down the forest, his arm around haru's shoulders. They both looked to be in a great deal of pain. Yuki spit, the bloody spit stained the emerald green of the forest.

"Yuki, stay with me. We're almost there." Haru said, trying to encourage him to walk further. Yuki braced himself for pain in his chest, and let out a cry of agony.

"I can't do this haru, and im slowing down. Just go." He ordered through his teeth. "Go! Now!" he said letting his arm fall from haru's shoulder, without haru's help he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Shut up yuki! Your im not going to leave you here. So just forget it, your coming with even if I have to drag you the whole way!" haru said grabbing a hand full of yuki's tattered shirt and yanking him up.

"Dammit haru." Yuki cursed under his breath as he stumbled alongside him.

I was seeing through haru's eyes, he could see the big white founding house. Almost there, please please make it. Then the vision cut off.

"Tohru?" kyo's voice asked, I had my arms around his shoulders. My head burried in his shoulder. "Are you okay? You just started crying out of no where. Did I hurt you?" he said all at once, I barely caught a word he said. I tore myself away from him and inhaled deep.

"Im alright now. Im sorry." I said silently, he didn't look convinced. "I better go." I said quickly, he nodded and moved away from me to grant me passage. Hesitantly, I stood on the tips of my toes and have him a light peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry, but this may be the last time I see you. My love." I said, and caressed his now heated cheek.

"Why?" he asked as I turned toward the door, I stopped mid step. "Tohru, if you walk out that door and I never see you again... I don't know what I'll do.." He said solemly, I shook my head without looking at him.

"You will be fine without me."

"No." I sighed and made my way to the door, my hand was on the doorknob when he said so quietly, "I will find you." My eyes went wide, was it me that causes my vision to come true? He will try to find me, by going into the forest. Was this vision just going to take him no matter what I did? My fist clenched and I spun around. Fury in my eyes, he took a step back but kept his eyes firm on mine.

"No you will not! Its dangerous and I don't want you anywhere near that forest. Don't even look at it. You understand?" I warned.

"Its dangerous, huh? But yet a young girl like you can walk through it all by yourself everyday. I don't see much danger in that." He said, his voice raised slightly. This was the first arguement we had ever been  
in.

"Im older than you think." I said, as my words left my mouth I realized my mistake. Well if one vision was coming true then bring on the rest, why not?

"Oh really, how old are you?" he asked, amused now more than ever. I shook my head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said, it was like deja vu. I had already seen how this plays out, and I braced myself for the hurt.

"Try me." He dared, I closed my eyes. Fighting back the tears as I approached him. "Tohru?" he asked as I grabbed his hand and placed it  
against my cold chest, where my heart should beat.

"You see?" I asked, as he ripped his hand out of mine and stumbled back into the chairs.

"Wh-what the hell are you?" he said, his eyes wide with fear.

"Nothing now." I said sadly and walked back out the door. At least now I knew he would be too frightened to follow. I should have been over joyed, I got what I wanted. Yuki was safe, as far as I could see. . And Kyo was no longer in danger, but I just felt empty. Kyo's fearful eyes, his words ringing in my head. It hurt and I could not deny that I wished he would have just accepted me for what I was. I guess this meant I was out of a job too, it didn't really matter. I didn't even realize how far I had gotten until I reached the edge of the forest. My eyes were on the forest floor, when I bumped into something.

"Tohru. ." Momiji's voice said, full of sympathy. I didn't look up, I just smiled a tearful smile. "I'm sorry, don't be sad okay? I have a surprise for you." He said grabbing my hand, my curiosity didn't over power my hurt. But it did help slightly, I didn't mention a thing about Yuki. I didn't think I could compose myself long enough to tell such important news. So instead I just let Momiji lead me back to the house, where this surprise was.

--

We reached the front door, and by then the scent of Yuki and Haru met my sensitive nose. My head jerked up, and a smile returned to my face. Momiji smiled wide too, seeing that my tears were long gone now. I darted into the house, leaving the door wide opened. I let my nose lead me now, I wasn't looking where I was going. I went straight at first, then turned a few corners and burst through I door. There I stopped, to frightened to look up. The smell of their dried blood clung to the air, their steady breathing. . They're asleep. I walked over to the beds where they lay. My eyes locked on Yuki's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. His chest was bare, showing his injury. It was almost fully healed, just the dried blood making it look more severe. I touched Yuki's cheek, gently trying not to wake him. I just wanted to touch him. . To prove to my eyes that he was real. Sure enough I felt his smooth skin on my fingertips. I smiled wide now, glancing at Haru. He looked good too, sleeping peacefully.

"Tohru?" Yuki's voice said weakly, a hint of anger in his voice. I ignored it, thinking that maybe I imagined it. I turned to him, a smile on my face.

"Good morni--" I started when he sat up, grabbing my arm roughly. "Yuki?" I asked, startled at his outburst. He sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes.

"I see you've met Kyo." He said bitterly, I blinked confused now. Then I realized, his scent must have been all over me now. There was no point denying it, the evidence was all over me. I nodded sheepishly, Not looking him in the eyes. He jerked my arm toward him. "He's dangerous, Tohru!" He scolded, I shook my head.

"No he's not, I am." I said sadly, he looked at me like he had realized something so obvious.

"You love him don't you?" He asked, it didn't sound like a question. My head nodded without my permission, Yuki's teeth were bared now. His grip tightened on my arm. It hurt me, Yuki never hurt me before. Never.

"Yuki, your hurting me." I said, quietly. He chuckled darkly, I eyed him curiously.

"Good, consider this punishment. You are never to see Kyo again. He is too much of a danger, to you and all of us. Do you understand?" He said, his voice sounded strained.

"Yuki, let go of my arm. You need to rest, don't push yourself too much. Your going to end up reopening your wounds." I said trying to squirm out of his grasp. He pulled me close, so that I was inches away from his face.

"Your not to see him." He said firmly, I frowned and looked away.

"It doesn't matter anymore. . He doesn't want to see me anyway." I said, and jerked arm out of his tight grip. I walked out of the room, ignoring Yuki's protests. He was acting like an entirely different person, and I was not going to be dealing with him tonight.

--

Okie I know this chapter sucks.

But my mind has been on something else lately.

My friend growing up, killed himself. . And I'm still pretty shocked and sad because of all that.

So it was hard to stay focused, but a promise is a promise. Five reviews another chapter.

If I get 10 reviews I'll update again, The funeral is tomorrow.

Pray for him.

This is story is for you Raphie, Rest in peace.

12/24/1990-8/20/2008

I love you, always and forever.


	11. Why couldn't you stay away?

I do not own fruits basket!

--

It was that forest again, that same forest as always. That same orange haired boy, with those same crimson eyes. With that same. . Peaceful, loving face. And there I was again, hiding behind the bushes. It was a nice day, as it always was in this dream. The sun peaking through the tree tops, casting little blotches of light on to the emerald forest floor. My sensitive ears could almost pick up the faint sounds of the music Kyo was listening to. I almost had the urge to walk away from the scene infront of me, so I wouldn't have to relive this again. It was already over, why was I seeing it again? Kyo rejected me, this vision wouldn't be coming true. I solved this, it was over and done with. But there I was, staring at that face that looked so different compared to the frightened and confused face I last saw.

He looked over to me, and smiled. I looked at him confused, now I realized the bushes no longer concealed me from view. I smiled back sheepishly, it was wrong but seeing his face in my dreams at least made me feel the slightest bit better than not seeing him at all. He motioned me to join him, I bowed my head shamefully and walked over. As I made my way over to him his smile widened, and his eyes filled with that admiration and love as they always did. I couldn't help but smile back, I had to make the best of it. It would all be over soon. We sat there in silence for a long while, which was odd. Usually he would have me listen to songs, instead he sat there fiddling with his thumbs. He almost looked nervous.

"Tohru?" He said in a hushed tone, I looked at him curiously now. He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't. . I don't know what to say." He said, his face had a red tint to it now. I kneeled down next to him, to get a better look at his face. His face flushed even more, as I put my cold hand to his forhead.

"Are you feeling alright, Kyo?" I asked concerned, he never acted so shy and embarrassed around me. Especially in these visions, they were usually consistant. He moved his head away from my clamy hand.

"No, I'm okay. I just. . I missed you, Tohru. Ever since you left I've felt so useless. I can't even do simple things anymore. And I've been getting frustrated, and angry for the littlest things. I don't like the person I am when I'm not with you, I'm sorry I freaked out before. I didn't mean to, it was just a shock. I didn't think. . . Vampires exsisted. Until I met you." He said, I could have sworn he almost choked on the word 'vampire'. Wait! He never knew of vampires in any of my previous visions. He was always oblivious to all of it, just innocently loving me. With out any mention of vampires.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered, he just stared at me wordlessly. "This is real isn't it, you know don't you?" I said, still unbelieving.

"Of course I do, you told me. Don't you remember?" He said touching my cold face.

--

I sat up in my bed, the sunlight leaking into the room through the heavy curtains. I groaned and got up pulling the curtains together tighter. The last time I left the safety of my room was when Momiji and Ayame dragged me out. Saying something about me going insane being all cooped up by myself. And it was true, I felt like I was losing my mind, and now this vision! Someone up there really didn't like me at all. I huffed and walked to my vanity mirror, there was a new stranger now. She looked tired, and sad. Lonely and hopeless. Everything I wasn't when I was with Kyo.

Yuki's outburst that day in the infirmary was long forgotten. He came to my room that same night and begged for forgiveness, he refused to go rest until I was fully aware of his sincere apology. And I was, so I helped him to his room. Yuki told me, that he was against this relationship that I shared with Kyo. But that it was my decision, and all he could do was offer his own advice and pray that I would follow it.

I was so involved in my thoughts that I almost fell from my seat when a small tap at the door sounded. I sniffed the air, before I rose to open the door. It was Yuki, the smell of blood laced with his scent. My mouth watered, I couldn't even remember the last time I had the taste of blood in my mouth. Had the warm liquid run down my throat, quenching that burning thirst. I swung the door open, and grabbed the goblet from his hand without looking at him.

"Thristy?" He asked a sarcastic tone to his gentle voice, I gulped the liquid down. Ignoring the vulgar taste, I finished it within a matter of seconds and handed him the empty cup.

"Thank you." I mumbled, and turned to walk towards my bed. He grabbed my shoulder, holding me there. "Yes?"

"Nothing. . Tohru you can not stay in here forever." He lectured, I knew this already. I was just trying my hardest to stay in here as long as I could. Clear my head before I try to pick up the pieces, try to forget about Kyo. But how could I, when his face was still in my dreams. This new vision troubled me as well, I didn't get to see far enough. He didn't die in my dream this time, but it didn't seem like it was over at that point. "You know Uo came to visit yesterday?" He said as if I did not know. I knew, she came and knocked on the door, while I pretended that I could not hear.

"Yes, I realize." I confirmed, he sighed and released my shoulder.

"I am trying Yuki, as hard as I can. But everything is getting harder, I don't know what to do anymore." I said, I knew he would say the same thing as always.

"I don't mean to sound like a broken record. . But maybe this is a sign that I'm right." He said, and I didn't need a vision to tell me that was what he was going to say. "He's unstable, halfbreeds are usually that way." He said, my blood could have boiled, burning my whole being to a crisp. How could he say that? What about Rose? Was she 'unstable' too? My hands were balled into fists, as I tried desperatly to calm myself.

"Unstable?" I asked through my teeth, "How can you even say that?" He turned me around, to get a better look at me.

"You shouldn't defend him, you will only hurt yourself in the process. He doesn't remember being one of us, and if he does he will probably repeat his actions. He's dangerous." He said, lowering himself slightly so he could look in my eyes. I glared at him.

"Dangerous, I shouldn't defend him? You are such a hypocrite! Yuki, what about Rose? She was a half breed and you defended her! You protected her, why is it so wrong that I defend Kyo?" I asked, a low growl sounded from Yuki's throat.

"That's entirely different and you know it." He said it seemed like it took all his strength to say it calmly.

"How?" I demanded, he gritted his teeth. I could hear the silent grinding sound, of his teeth scraping against eachother.

"Because I loved her, she was my sister."

"Then how is she so different from, Kyo?" I asked, seriously wanting to know. There was no anger in my voice, just curiousity.

"Do not compare her to that barbarian!" He shouted, his face went livid. I stepped back as he took a step closer to me, I felt a rough force coming from him. It pushed me back, soft at first. I barely noticed it, then it got rough and threw me into the wall so hard I heard the wall crack from the force. I let my body fall to the floor, what was wrong with him? He really hated me didn't he. . I risked a glance at him, his bangs covered his eyes and he lifted his hand up in a slow fluid motion. As he did, I felt my body being lifted up. He set me gently on my feet and dropped his hand. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"To what, Yuki? To hurt me again? Yuki, you want to know the truth?" I said, my eyes boaring into him. He remained silent so I continued. "I am scared of you, I'm scared to death of you right now." And with that I stomped my way toward the door, "And you say he's a barbarian." I muttered when I passing him. He said nothing and I walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Tohru!" Ayame and Momiji said together, both of their voices shocked and worried.

"Sissy, what happened?" Kisa's sweet voice asked, I almost broke out of my trance to crush her with a hug. Instead I kept my focus and walked passed them. While I desended the staircase, I heard Yuki being bombarded with questions. But I didn't care, not anymore. I was begining to see how Yuki truely was. Someone who could not control his temper long enough to answer a simple question! Well. . I guess it was partly my fault, I knew how much his sister's death hurt him. But I still went on, I mentally abused him while he was physically abusing me. But I couldn't help it, I was just curious.

I was outside now, I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was I needed to get away from that house, my back ached. I felt like my spine was snapped in half, I would be fine in no time. Though the healing process would take a lot longer now that I was exposing myself to sunlight. It was an abnormally sunny day today, the sunlight felt so warm on my back as I walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

After a while of walking, I decided to stop and sit. Just to think for a while, it was hard for me to concentrate on so many things at once. Add walking around aimlessly into the mix and I was just going to give myself a headache. Plus my back was starting to feel worse now, I picked a tree that shaded the area around it perfectly. I smiled triumphantly and walked towards it.

"You." A male voice, growled. I spun around, balling my hands into fists at the intruder. It was a tall, lean man. His hair was golden, and his eyes hazel. His skin was fair, but had some color to it. His form was shaking in anger as he approached me, a murderous look in his eyes. I dropped my hands to my sides and prepared for whatever was coming. I couldn't help but wonder, why was this all happening to me? It was like they targeted their anger towards me and me alone. None of the others had this problem, they hunted here all the time and never have they came in contact with a mortal. He grabbed my chin roughly, I winced at the pressure he put into it. "What is it with your kind? Isn't it enough to kill us, but now this!" He barked, moving his hand to grasp my throat. I didn't struggle, and it angered him. Was I supposed to pretend I was going to die of suffocation?

"What are you talking about?" I said, my voice strained as he threatened to crush my wind pipes. He pushed me back with all his might, I landed straight on my back. It felt like my back was on fire, it could only go through so much abuse before it offically gave up on me. I tried to pick myself up, but only succeeded in falling on my back again.

"My sister, Elizabeth! Don't act like you haven't heard what they've done to her! I know they went home and boasted about how much fun they had, torturing her, raping her, and feeding off her. Sick." He said in disgust, his eyes watering at the memory. My eyes widened, who would do this? None of the vampires were capable of such a thing, they weren't capable of killing anyone let alone rape!

"Your mistaken!" I cried, he put the sole of his boot on my stomach.

"I don't think so. Her blood was completely drained." He said, adding pressure to my stomach. "Perhaps I should make you feel her pain. Make you live the fear she went through!"

"What do you mean?" I half screamed out the question as he kneeled down infront of me parting my legs with his knees. He had this sick smile on his face, while the rest of his face was emotionless. He almost looked dead to me, and if it weren't for the flush in his face from anger I probably would have classified him as the undead.

"Lucky for me your such a pretty little bloodsucker." He said huskily, I felt his warm hand roam up my stomach. I flung my arms at him, wildly. This was the first time I was really frightened of a mortal. I didn't even know what to do, I fought the urge to sink my teeth into his neck. I could make out the vein perfectly from this angle, I could smell the blood through his skin.

"Stop it, or you will regret it." I warned, breathing through my mouth. He laughed, an evil sounding thing. It sounded like he was meant to play the villian in the movies. The one that would stand over his victims and just laugh as they fought for their lives. I closed my eyes tight as he captured my breast in his hand. "Stop it." I ordered, it sounded more like a plea.

"What're you gonna do? Eat me?" He asked, he sounded amused now. He used his free hand to pin both my arms over my head, I bared my fangs. A snarl ripping through the silence of the forest. "Oh, I'm scared!" He mocked, my anger was rising. If he didn't stop, I would lose it. I'd bite him, and after that. . There would be no stopping me.

"Please. ." I begged, I was about to say something else, when a familiar scent caught my nose. "No. ." I whimpered.

"Let her go, get your hands off her!" That voice said, my eyes watered. Tears ran down my face. _No! No! No!_

"What're you gonna do little guy?" He teased, I managed to free one of my hands and swung my fist as hard as I could into his jaw. He cursed, as the crimson liquid leaked out of the corner of his mouth. I crawled out from under him as quickly as I could, I only got so far when I heard him lunge toward me. Something hard and jagged hit the back of my head, I could feel the blood leaking from my scalp. The grass was turning black as I fell to the ground. My eyes trying to stay open, in the distance I could hear them shouting. Then everything went dark as I slipped into unconsciousness.

_Kyo. . Why?_

--

I want to thank you all for your support, it's been rough but I'm getting through it.

And again, thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys

Sorry I left this off at kind of a bad part, and all this attacking will make sense later.

Sorry I really didn't explain Yuki having telepathic powers xD

But anyways. .

Reviews please!

maybe 10 again? Yes? 10. .


	12. Failed Visions

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

But this plot is all mine ...

--

As my heavy eyelids fluttered open, that familiar pain washed over me. I felt like someone shot me in the back of the head with a shot-gun, someone was dabbing a wet cloth on my forehead. I didn't smell any blood, had there been blood? I couldn't recall much of anything, just Kyo's voice. Kyo! I shot up, the wash rag that was on my forehead fell on my lap. I was at Kyo's house, but I had never seen this room. It was a deep red color, a television on top of a dark colored dresser. The curtains were red, matching the walls perfectly. It was a nice room, very different from the rest of the house.

"So your awake now, huh?" Kyo's flawless voice whispered just inches away from me, I turned to look at him. It was amazing, his face stayed the same but changed so much altogether. No longer was he shocked and frightened, nor was he the same Kyo. With the same casual approach to things. Just by looking at him I could tell he was changing, slowly. That ghost of a smile shone from his face, it was not the same. Why? Had what I done really effected him this much? To change his whole outlook? It felt like someone had stabbed a knife into my chest, pouring salt the wound.

"Yes." Was my response. What else could I say? Nothing, because nothing would change what I had done to my love. "Kyo, why were you in the woods? I told you never to go in there." I asked softly, my eyes glued to the blank tv screen. Our reflections could be seen, twisted and distorted. The same as Kyo's face had been that day, I shook the thought out of my head. Kyo snorted, my head jerked towards him in surprise.

"You really think you could have kept me away?" He said, his voice sounded amused, but his eyes held the hurt I am positive I caused. "Look Tohru, I-I don't know how to say this." He said, fumbling with his fingers. There it was, my vision.. But why not in the forest? What was going on? This was completely wrong! His face was wrong, he was supposed to be looking at me with love and devotion. But he wasn't even looking at me at all.. What's wrong with me? My visions are failing me completely.

"What is it, Kyo?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Tohru, I have been having these dreams." He said, no longer playing with his fingers. He looked dead at me, a his amber eyes ablaze. This was certainly new, there was no mention of dreams in my vision..

"What kind of dreams?" I asked honestly intrigued, he hesitated for a moment but spoke slowly. As if I would become lost if he spoke to swiftly.

"They start off, me staring at myself in the mirror. Then the mirror shatters, and replaced with the mirror is myself. But it's different, it's like looking at my twin, but.. He is so different." He explained, I urged him to continue. "Then he--I reach my hand over to touch my shoulder. Then it changes again. Now I am in a field overlooking a old looking village. Like I had been transported through time. A young girl comes to me, tugging at my sleeve. And I strike her down, but it's not me." His eyes looked so pained at the mention of the little girl. "There's a man, he intimidates me in the dream."

"Who is he? What does he look like?" I asked, it seemed like I was watching a movie, or reading a good book. He wasn't giving me the information I craved fast enough. My whole body wanted to reach forward and shake it out of him.

"He looks like a ghost, but he also looks like you. Not like he looks like you, like you could be related. More like he has the same skin, the same dark circles. A vampire, but he pushes me towards the village. Whispering in my ear to slaughter them all. I tried to fight against him, but it feels like I can't control my body. Like I'm a puppet." He said. "I killed them all, Tohru. While I had tears running down my face, I killed them." He said, his whole body shaking. It was involuntary, I lurched forward and wrapped my arms around his trembling body. Hurt hit me as his body tensed first, then relaxed. Was he that frightened of me? "Tohru, I feel like I have been living the same year my entire life. I can't remember anything of my past. Just a year back, that's all I can remember." He admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Kyo, I have been having dreams too." I said, I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out, he pulled away from the hug to look at me. His eyes insanely curious. Burning into mine.

"What about?" He asked urgently, I sighed. Not like I could take back my words.

"My dreams, are more along the lines of visions." I explained, so that he would know that what I was about to say had a big possibilty of coming true. I waited until he nodded to continue. "This dream I had the first week of my turning.. You and I were in the forest, you were listening to some music off that silly little Ipod." He laughed a little, I decided not to go into details. Just get to the point, it would be better this way. "We sat there for a long while, until my.. My mother attacked, she tried to hurt you so I stabbed her. Then she turned on me and tried to kill me.. But, you.." I trailed off.

"I what?" He asked, bringing my face to look at him.

"You stood infront of me to protect me, and you lay there bleeding." I said, now I was shaking. Never. Never have I told this aloud.

"So I die?" He asked, his voice hollow. I shook my head.

"I don't know, it always cuts off there." I said, looking away from him again.

"Why don't you.." He said, it seemed as if he was having a hard time saying it. I looked at him now, trying to read his face. All I could see was confusion and fear splashed on his face.

"Why don't I what?" I urged, he looked away as he spoke, so softly I could hardly hear.

"Turn me, so I can save us bo--" I did not give him a chance to finish his sentence, I ripped myself away from him. Staring him down with angry eyes. Though I knew he would ask this of me sooner or later, it still made me furious. Give up on the life he has? Sure he was half vampire, but atleast he was blissfully unaware of it. He watched me, no anger. Just silently pleading. "Please, this would be the only way." A growl rippled through me, he backed up in his chair. There I go again, scaring the poor boy.

"I will not." I said firmly, through clenched teeth. He rose from his chair and stood right infront of me. I let out a sharp warning growl, why was I acting so hostile? It wasn't like me. Even with my threatening demener he stood there. His feet planted, his hands now on my shoulders.

"Please Tohru, I want to be with you forever." His words shocked me, my eyes grew wide for a moment but I soon regained my composure and laughed silently.

"And how long is forever in the eyes of a teenager?" I asked, looking him in the eye now. Trying my hardest to see if he was lying to my face. To see if he was tricking me, like he would laugh at me. Nothing but sincerity, my shoulders slumped. "Kyo, the man that has taken care of me for all my vampire life is in love with me." I told him, his eyes held some pain as I spoke the words. "And do you know why I never accepted him?"

"Why?" He asked, no longer looking at me. I was glad he didn't, I could not stand looking at that hurt face. Those pained eyes. Like I had stabbed him in the back, betrayed him.

"Because I saw you, I saw you before I even met you. And I fell in love with you before I even saw your real face. Before I felt your warm skin, I fell in love with your image, your voice." I spluttered, not caring that I had just confessed my feelings to him. The one thing I had vowed never to do. His grip on my shoulders tightened as he looked at me, his eyes skimming over my face. Maybe he felt I was lying to him as well, it shocked me when that love leaked through. That adoring face that I was absolutely in love with, and it was directed towards me again. I swallowed hard to keep the tears from invading my vision.

"Then let's be together.." He said, he made a move to embrace me but I pushed him away. I knew this situation would come up again. He would ask me to change him, though he was already half vampire.. She could never tell him that, it would ruin him. To know that his dream had really happened long ago. To know that he really killed those people. Akito, for some reason, she knew he had something to do with it. It had to be.. Or perhaps it was just wishful thinking, to have yet another reason to hate the bastard.

"And what does that imply? That a change you? Because I will not!" I barked, he closed the gap and embraced me again. His warm body envolped me, I melted into his embrace. Enjoying the smell of his masculine fragrance. How did he manage to do this to me? All he had to do was press his body to mine and I was butter.

"How else can we be together?" He asked softly, me teeth clenched together again. It was becoming strangely hard to control my temper as his words kept provoking me.

"I never wanted you to know the truth about me, I just wanted to love you. Watch you from a distance, I am a danger to you don't you understand? Your the only thing that keeps me from going completely insane!" I shouted, my frustration leaking through. My eyes watering against my greatest efforts to fight the tears. They now rolled down my face freely. "I love you this way. Warm, your skin not the color of death. How do you think it would make me feel to see you, lying there writhing on the ground?" I asked through my sobs. Kyo held me close, rubbing my back.

--

Okay! I know this is a really sucky part to leave off but I gotta work tommorrow, and I had to leave you guys somethin..

Sorry I haven't been updating, my damned computer's charger died on me.

It's amazing how expensive those things are, well I got one nonetheless.

So all my loyal viewers who haven't yet given up on me.. And I love you for that.

15 reviews! Please, I beg of you. I will love you forever. I am in need of your support, I feel writer's block comin on


End file.
